Something Must Be Kept a Secret
by pieface98
Summary: Nina leaves for a vacation and meets Fabian. Long story short, they fall in love. But there is a big secret Nina's keeping. She's engaged. 3rd genre humor AU/ Future Fabina, Mickber, Altricia CHAP 18 REPOSTED *COMPLETE*
1. INTRODUCTION

**Here I am with yet another story. So summary, Nina leaves for a vacation and meets Fabian. Long story short, they fall in love, he wants her to stay with him. But there is a big secret Nina's keeping. She's engaged.**

**Not sure if this is a movie or something because to me it seems like a common idea. I'll try to make it as original as possible.**

Nina sat in her Liverpool apartment staring out the window. This was where she lived with her fiancé, Jerome Clarke. She loved Jerome, even if they fought a lot. It wasn't because Jerome was a bad person, they just had differences.

"Neensy?" Jerome yelled. She didn't like that name.

"You know I hate that." Nina called.

"I know I just like to bother you!" Jerome laughed. Jerome loved pranks and jokes, so it was only in his nature to joke around with her.

"Very funny."

Jerome entered their room and planted a kiss in her lips, "Anything?"

He was referring to inspiration for her novel.

"Nada." Nina smiled, using her Spanish accent.

"Aww," Jerome said, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something."

Nina smiled and looked down at her notebook. It was filled with ideas that she had for her book. Unfortunately, none of them seemed right.

"I was thinking," Nina sighed, ready to tell him her news but instead it came out in the form of a lie, "I mean Patricia wanted me to meet her in London for a sort of bachelorette party."

"London?" Jerome said shocked, "It's almost four hours away. Why there?"

"It's just a party type thing. You know Patricia." Nina laughed.

"Alright." Jerome said, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"_What?"_

"Sorry, it's such short notice!" Nina said.

"No, it's fine." Jerome told her.

"Patricia?" I said, though her apartment door the next day.

She answered the door and looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Which she probably had.

"Why are you knocking on my door and seven in the morning?" she asked groggily.

"We're going to London." I smiled.

She immediately perked up. I knew she would. After all, her boyfriend Alfie lived in London. My step brother Mick did as well. When I was young my parents died. Then, my Gran took custody. Then she died. So I was adopted by Mick's family in England. Then I met Jerome and moved to Liverpool.

"Great!" Patricia smiled, "I can't wait to see Alfie!"

About five hours later we were in London. Patricia went directly to Alfie's apartment and I went to town to look for inspiration. I walked through the park, the square, and now I was just walking on a random street.

"Nina?"

I turned around and saw Mick holding hands with a blonde girl.

"Hey Mick!" I smiled, hugging him.

"Umm," the girl said, "Who's this?"

"Sorry Ams," Mick said, "This is my sister Nina."

"Step sister." I corrected.

"Oh!" she said, "You're the famous Nina!"

"I guess," I smiled looking toward Mick.

"Yes, Nina, this is Amber Millington. My girlfriend."

"You're Amber!" I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Guys!" I heard in the distance.

"You're even prettier than Mick described." I smiled.

"Hello!" the voice said again.

"Nina, no offence or anything but why are you here?" Mick asked.

"Guys!" the voice continued shouting.

"Oh my god, would whoever it is answer already!" Amber said.

"Ambs," Mick said, pointing toward the voice.

He pointed out a tall guy with dark brown hair. He was in a car parked a little further down the road.

"That's Fabian isn't it?" Amber asked.

Mick nodded.

"Who's Fabian?" I wondered.

"My cousin." Amber answered.

"And my best mate and most importantly the reason me and Ams are together." Mick said draping an arm around her waist, "He went to get a car and go back to my place, want to join us Nina?"

"No, I wouldn't want to impose, I-"

"Nina, it wouldn't be imposing! Besides, there's a football game on and they want to watch them kick the ball around and scream at the TV. So, we can talk about girl things."

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Great!" Amber smiled, grabbing the backseat of the car. Mick got in the passenger seat and I sat with Amber.

"Who is this?" Fabian asked.

"I'm Nina, Mick's step-" I started but Mick stopped me.

"Nina, I swear, if you say step sister I will kill you."

"I'm Mick's sister." I said, putting emphasis on the 'sister.'

"Good to meet you Nina." Fabian said with a smile.

For some reason, at that moment, I decided to pull my engagement ring off my finger and hide it.

**Okay, very short first chap. But it's only an intro. So, I'm going to try and make the chaps really long! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Beers, Dates, and Headaches

**Here I am with yet another story. So summary, Nina leaves for a vacation and meets Fabian. Long story short, they fall in love. But there is a big secret Nina's keeping. She's engaged.**

**Not sure if this is a movie or something because to me it seems like a common idea. I'll try to make it as original as possible.**

Nina's POV

The car drove for a few minutes and stopped in front of Mick's apartment. Fabian and Mick ran right to the couch and turned on the TV. The game had just started, so me and Amber went to the kitchen to just talk.

"So, Mick tells me you are engaged to a man named Jerome." Amber said, pouring some wine.

"No." I said, "I broke it off with him."

I needed to forget about Jerome. For some reason something was telling me that I needed to end things with him.

"Oh." Amber said, "Sorry."

I waved a hand to say 'trust me it's no big deal.'

I heard my phone ring and looked down to see Patricia's name on the caller ID.

"Just a sec." I smiled, picking up the phone, "Hi Patricia."

"Hey Nina," her voice rang through, "Where are you? I thought you'd be back at the hotel by now."

"I'm at Mick's actually." I stated, as Mick walked in.

"Who's that?" he asked, nosy as ever.

"Patricia." I said, "She with her boyfriend, Alfie Lewis."

"Alfie!" Mick said with a smile, "I work with him, he's a good friend! Tell them to get their asses over here, we can watch the game!"

I told Patricia, using the exact words Mick did, and hung up.

"He's coming." I smiled.

"Yay!" Mick yelled, throwing a football at the back of Fabian's head (who was still on the couch, might I add).

"Oww! Mick!" Fabian turned around and paused the TV, "What gives?"

Amber and I laughed, mostly at the look on his face.

"The party animal is coming!" Mick yelled.

"Alfie?" Fabian asked, "Crap! I still owe him money from our last Poker night!"

Amber and I continued laughing.

"Not funny." Fabian said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge, "You girls gonna watch the game?"

This just made me and Amber laugh even harder.

"Yeah, yeah, so funny." Fabian mocked as me and Amber fell off our chairs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mick answered it saying, "Hey Alfie, doesn't Fabian still owe you money?"

"MICK!"

Amber and I continued our laugh fest as Patricia joined us.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Crap. Patricia's here.

Patricia knows about Jerome.

"Patricia, can I speak with you for a sec?" I asked pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Look, I'm thinking about dumping Jerome so maybe it's best to just keep him a secret okay?" I said softly and super-fast.

"Really?" Patricia asked, "Good, you guys argue too much."

"Yeah, he doesn't even know I'm here for inspiration he thinks you're taking me out for a bachelorette week."

"Your secrets safe with me." Patricia smiled, "What about Mick?"

Shit.

"I'll talk to him."

I did talk to him and he promised to keep his mouth shut.

After exiting the kitchen to see how much longer the game was I walked straight into Fabian who spilled his beer on me. He was taller than me so it was just like a cold beer shower.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Fabian babbled.

"No it's fine." I promised opening my eyes only to have beer in them, "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just there's beer in my eye and it kinda stings." I said keeping both eyes shut tight to avoid any more beer leaking in.

"Come on I'll help." Fabian said, leading me over to the kitchen sink. His hands were planted firmly on my waist and I couldn't help but feel a spark fly through my body.

I heard the sink turn on and assumed he was running a paper towel under the water. I felt the rag or whatever it was graze over my eye and felt instant relief of all stinging in my left eye. He did the same to my other eye and I couldn't help but notice how gentle he was.

After directed to do so, I opened my eyes and saw Fabian.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded, "I just have to find a change of clothes."

"I'll ask Mick." Fabian said after lifting my down from the countertop where I had been sitting.

Fabian came back a moment later with Mick, who was laughing at me, "How did you spill beer all over yourself?"

"That would be my fault," Fabian laughed.

"Klutz." Mick said, "Come on, I'm sure I have some sweats and a T- shirt that'll fit you."

Mick chased me up the stairs and threw me some sweatpants and a shirt like he promised and told me to put my other clothes in the washing machine.

"Uh, Mick?" I called from his laundry room, "You're out of detergent!"

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs, Mick right on my tail.

"What's the score," he yelled toward Fabian and Alfie. Fabian responded saying that their team was losing and walked toward the kitchen.

"Need more beer?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He laughed as Mick and Alfie started yelling because the team lost.

"You are such a klutz!" Amber yelled.

"Nina," Fabian said ignoring Amber, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Sort of a celebration."

"For what, they lost." I asked.

"I meant a celebration of meeting you." Fabian smiled, going red around the ears.

"I'd love to." I said, and couldn't help but smile either.

Fabian's POV

"Mick," I yelled pounding on his door which was directly across from mine.

"What?" Mick said.

"Which shirt for my date with Nina?" I asked.

"Are you asking me for advice on how to date my sister?" he questioned.

"Yes!"

"You want some advice?" Mick asked, with a serious face.

"YES!"

"Don't spill beer on her." Mick said and shut his door.

Nina's POV

"Nina, why are you going through so much trouble to get ready?" Patricia asked.

"Because I haven't been on a first date in a while and I have a really good feeling about this." I said for the umpteenth time.

After a while of getting ready I had on a perfect outfit. **(A/N: On my profile)** I walked out the door to meet Fabian at his apartment.

I knocked on his door and began to feel slightly nervous. Fabian opened the door in a white button down shirt and jeans with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." He breathed.

"Thanks," I said blushing, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Fabian held out a hand and I grasped it as he led us out of the apartment building.

Slowly but surely, he began to intertwine his fingers in mine. My hand fit perfectly in his. He looked over at me once and I looked down, blushing.

"Stop that." I smiled, looking at the pavement.

"Stop what?" he laughed, "Making you blush?"

"I guess I didn't hide it to well did I?" I asked him, looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"No, I guess you didn't." Fabian smiled, "But, I think it's cute."

"Cute like a small puppy or cute like-" I started but he stopped me.

"Cute like I like it." He smiled.

"Well," I said, "I think your smile is cute."

Fabian smiled again, "Cute like a small puppy or cute like you like it?"

"Both," I told him, "Where are we walking to?"

"Here," Fabian said as we stopped in front of a small restaurant. He smiled and walked me toward the entrance.

He had reserved a table for us and sat us down. He put his jacket on his chair and sat down across from me. After we had finished eating our dinner, we ordered dessert and just talked for a while.

"So Nina," he smiled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Just trying to make you smile." He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess it worked," Fabian continued laughing.

"I guess it did." I said as I started laughing.

"I love your laugh." Fabian said, finally controlling his own laughing, "And your eyes. They're the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

I put my head down, since he was making me blush yet again.

"I thought we agreed to stop doing that." I smiled.

"No, I think you agreed." He said, moving his chair closer to mine.

"It's sad," I sighed, "I really like you, Fabian."

"Why is that sad?" he wondered, his green eyes staring at me.

"I live in Liverpool. And you live in London." I explained.

"So, after half of a date, you're already thinking about that." Fabian laughed.

"It's just, I have a really good feeling about this." I smiled.

"Me too." Fabian whispered in my ear, kissing it quickly.

"Really?" I questioned him.

"Yeah." He promised me, his amazing smile present on his face.

"I'm only here for a week," I said as they delivered our ice cream.

"That means I only have a week to get to know you." Fabian said, putting a spoonful of my chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

"Okay," I said, "Something you should know about me; I can't eat that sundae you have."

He had a sundae with hot fudge, whipped cream, and nuts on top, "Why's that?" he wondered, "Trying to cut back on calories."

I laughed, "No."

"Then what?" he asked, "It can't be because you don't like chocolate because you just ate some."

"I'm allergic to nuts." I explained.

He pushed the ice cream away.

"No, you eat it! Go ahead." I argued.

"No," he said, "If I eat it, I can't do this."

He got just a little closer, leaned forward, and kissed me. It was nothing like kissing Jerome. It made me feel happy and it just felt so right. But, it was so wrong too. I was cheating! But, right now, I don't even care.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled at me. Making me blush for the hundredth time that night, "Okay, that's a pretty good reason."

After we paid the check Fabian smiled at me and said, "Come on. I want to show you something."

He grabbed my hand, not hesitating to intertwine his fingers in mine. We walked further down the road and stopped in front of a tree with sand at the base instead of dirt. There was a single white swing hanging of a branch.

"Wow." I said, breathlessly, "It's really pretty Fabian."

Fabian walked over to the swing and sat on it, pulling me onto his lap. I fit on him perfectly and it was nice. Nice to sit in complete silence, with the only sound being the sound of his heart beating and the occasional cricket. My head was resting on his chest, comfortably. He made everything happy to me. This moment was pure perfection. The way it felt have his strong arms around me. The way it felt to have the swing move ever so slightly back and forth. The way it felt to escape reality for a while.

"I feel like I could just fall asleep right here," I admitted, "I've haven't been this happy in so long."

"I know." Fabian said.

So I did. I fell asleep, right there in his arms.

Fabian's POV

Nina looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. So, I carried her back to Mick's place.

Amber opened the door and saw Nina, making her smile. She mouth be quiet to Mick, who just noticed me. He told me to leave her on the couch and to grab a blanket from the closet.

I put her gently down on the couch, being absolutely careful not to wake her and pulled the blanket over her.

"Night Nina." I whispered, knowing I was the only one who could hear it.

I walked over to my apartment and closed the door, in complete and utter bliss.

Nina's POV

I woke up on Mick's couch, still in my dress from last night, and with an awful headache. I blame his stupid couch. I yawned and got up to head back to the hotel. I scribbled a note for Mick and walked out the door only to bump right into the wall.

Or at least I thought it was a wall.

"Morning." Fabian smiled.

"Morning." I said and covered my mouth to yawn.

"Someone's tired." Fabian concluded.

I nodded, "Headache too, just to make matters worse."

"Want me to drive you back to your hotel?" he offered.

"It's okay." I said, quietly.

"I think I'll drive you back to your hotel." Fabian smiled, "I was just heading out anyway. I have to get to work."

"Alright," I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

I sat in the passenger seat of his car and winced at the pain in my head when I heard the door close.

"Your head hurts that bad?" Fabian asked, shutting his door quieter.

I nodded, "So, where do you work?"

"I'm a doctor at the children's hospital." He explained.

"Sounds fun." I sighed, "How long?"

"A year and a half." He smiled.

"I'm a receptionist." I told him, "Well, until I write my novel."

"You're writing a novel?" he asked.

"Trying." I said as we neared the hotel, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He smiled.

I walked toward the door and was about to walk in when he called my name.

"Nina!" he yelled, "Can I see you tonight?"

"Yes." I smiled, "Call me!"

I saw his smile as he drove off.

As I opened the door to the hotel room, I saw Patricia, ready to pounce.

"You were gone all night! Did you sleep with him or something?" she yelled.

"Patricia please, I have such a headache right now." I told her, "And no, I did not sleep with him. I fell asleep and he dropped me off at Mick's.

"Oh."

Maybe this trip was good for me. All I know is, the only thing I feel when I'm with him is complete happiness.

**Okay, hope ur happy this chappy is longer!**


	3. Three Amazing Days

**Hey peoples! I'm happy that u guys are enjoying the story and I am loving writing it! Here is chappy three!**

**Dedicated to HoaLotsAtla for being my first reviewer!**

Nina's POV

_Fabian: meet me at my aprtmnt 7. Come in comfy clothes ;)_

I smiled at the text and how he writes it out. I see Patricia look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked.

"Just happy," I sighed.

I didn't have to change from my t shirt and sweats, which made me happy. I figured that my wet hair from my shower would go frizzy if I didn't do something, so I had Patricia French Braid it.

"Hey Patricia?" I asked, "How fast did you fall in love with Alfie?"

"Fast." Patricia laughed, "It was love at first sight."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"About Jerome?"

"Yeah. Do I tell Fabian?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way." Patricia said finishing my hair, "The faster you tell him the better it is in the long run."

I walked to Fabian's apartment that day, smiling as I went. The sun was setting and all I wanted was Fabian by my side.

I knocked on his door, which he opened rather quickly. He smiled in a devious way and grabbed my hand pulling me to an unfamiliar door. We walked up a few flights of stairs and he stopped me before another door.

"Close your eyes." He directed.

"Why?"

"Just do it Nines." He said.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Nines." He replied, "It's a nickname."

I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, hugging him. He put a hand on my back and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you." I said as I released him.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Now close your eyes!"

"Tell me why!" I argued like a child.

"Because, you know this is harder for me than it for you!" he defended.

"How?"

"Because I don't get to see your gorgeous eyes for the time being." He explained.

That got me, I closed my eyes and waited. Just like the night we met, he grabbed my waist (sparks still present) and led me through the door (I think).

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, he lifted his hand and said, "open."

We were on the roof of his building. The sun was still setting, he had what looked like an old mattress under a blanket, and pillows on top.

"Fabian…" I said, "You didn't have too!"

"I did though, so come enjoy yourself." He directed lifting me off the ground and carrying me bridal style to the mattress.

"Fabian!" I shouted, "Put me down!"

"Fine." He smiled, dropping me, but quickly catching me again.

"Fabian!" I said, and clung to his neck for dear life, "If you scare me again, you are dead."

"Sorry Nines." He laughed, dropping me again, "Whoops."

I whacked his arm, "Stop!"

"What? This?" he asked, doing it again.

"Yes!"

"Fine." Even though he dropped me one more time, but I landed right on the mattress.

Hmmm…

"My wrist!" I shouted, channeling my acting skills, "It really hurts."

"Very funny." Fabian said, "You landed on your butt, not your wrist Nines."

I shoved his shoulder, "What's this?" he grabbed my ankle.

"My foot." I laughed.

"No, no, no," Fabian said, "This." He took off my flip flop and pretended to examine it.

"My shoe." I laughed, "Give!"

"Nah," Fabian said, "I wonder what would happen if I dropped it…" he held the shoe over the edge of the building.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, still cracking up.

"Okay…" Fabian said grabbing my ankle again.

"Wrong ankle Fabian."

"I know." He said, taking off the other shoe. He placed both of them on the ground next to the mattress. He played with my foot for a moment and I lay down on the mattress, enjoying his company. I shot up faster than lightening when he accidently tickled my foot.

"What?" he asked, grabbing my other ankle.

"Nothing." I said lying down again.

I soon found out he knew exactly 'what' when he began to tickle my feet.

"Stop it!" I laughed, "Fabian!"

"Someone's ticklish." Fabian laughed, releasing my foot.

"Blame Mick." I said, "He tied me up and tickled me once when we were young because I ruined his video game or something."

Fabian laughed as I smiled.

"What about you Fabian Rutter?" I asked deviously.

"What?" he wondered.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Nina! Don't!" he shouted as tickled his stomach.

"Nina!" he laughed, just as hard if not harder than I did, "Stop it!"

"Told you I'd get you if you dropped me." I said.

He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Come here." I said, pulling him in a lying position next to me.

I snuggled close to him, "You're warm and I'm freezing."

He wrapped his arms around me, "You want the blanket?"

I nodded. He lifted the blanket over us and continued to cuddle close to me.

"I want to know something about you." I said, "Last night I told you something about me, so tell me about you."

"My parents are divorced." He said, frowning slightly, "I miss it."

"Miss what?" I asked.

"Family." He sighed, "Being with you is making me feel it again in a sense."

"Fabian," I whispered, as if, if someone heard me, something bad would happen.

"Yes?" he said, just as soft.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled, leaning down slightly to kiss me. When I thought he was going to kiss my lips, he kissed my nose.

"Fabian." I sighed, "You gave me butterflies for nothing."

"Sorry Nines." He said, kissing my lips this time. And again with the butterflies.

When we pulled apart and felt like crying, "I don't want this to end." I whispered a single tear escaping my eyes.

"Don't think about that." Fabian said taking his thumb and wiping my tear, "We have right now and that's all that matters."

I cuddled closer to his chest, "Twenty questions?"

"Okay." He said, kissing my head.

"Are you happy that you met me?" I asked.

"Of course I am." He promised.

"Do you wish we had more time to be together?"

"I wish we had a lifetime." He said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"What?" he laughed, "You still have like, eighteen questions left."

"That's all I needed to know." I laughed, moving on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I am trying to make you laugh!" I smiled, "Did it work?"

"What do you think?" he said with a serious face, "You can't make me laugh."

"I bet I can." I smiled.

"Try."

All I need to do was tickle him.

After he stopped laughing uncontrollably he said, "That doesn't count! That is a form of torture you know!"

I laughed, still resting on top of him.

"See, I can make you laugh without even trying." Fabian smiled.

"Not if I control it."

"Fine," Fabian said. He played with my hair and pulled it out of its braid. He took the ends and dusted my nose with them. Of course I laughed.

"See." He smiled.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible!" I laughed.

"You are more irresistible than me." He argued.

I blushed and hid my face in the safety of his chest.

We just talk about random things when I heard my cell phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and almost screamed when I saw the caller I.D.

Jerome Clarke.

"Shit!" I screamed. Okay so I did scream.

"What?" Fabian asked as I scrambled from the mattress.

"It's my umm… boss! I had to take time off and I umm… I gotta take this!" I shouted and walked through the door.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nina?" Jerome said, "I've missed you!"

"You woke me up." I said, looking at the clock. Midnight.

"Sorry, you want to go back to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him, "But, call me tomorrow. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay bye." Was what I heard when I hung up.

I walked back out onto the mattress and sat by Fabian.

"Why is your boss calling you in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"He a needy person."

The next day, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, and I were at Mick's for another football game.

"So how are things between you and Fabian?" Amber asked.

I looked toward the back of the apartment, where I saw Fabian smiling.

"Amazing." I sighed, "I think I'm falling for him."

"He is extremely likeable." Amber laughed, "And from what he told Mick he really likes you too."

Fabian's POV

"So how are things with Nina?" Mick asked.

"Yeah we want the details now that you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Alfie laughed.

"I haven't exactly asked her to be my girlfriend yet." I admitted.

Mick and Alfie did spit takes with their beers.

"It's only been three days!" I defended, "You don't think that she'd think we're going to fast?"

"Three amazing days!" Mick yelled, "From what you've told me."

"You are going to walk through that door and ask her to be your girlfriend!" Alfie said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes!" they yelled.

"I can't do it yet." I sighed.

"Do what yet?" Nina asked walking in.

Mick's POV

Fabian needed to do this. If he got serious with Nina, she would forget about Jerome for good and I would never have to see him again! Let alone have him be my brother-in-law!

"Beat me in football." I covered throwing a football at his head.

"Ouch." Fabian said, rubbing his forehead.

Nina leaned over and kissed the spot where I hit him.

"Do it again Mick." Fabian said and Nina shoved his shoulder.

"You're fine!" she laughed.

I had never seen Nina so head over heels for a guy. It was nuts. She didn't even love Jerome the way she loved Fabian. We have good taste.

"Fabian don't!" Nina squealed as Fabian held a bottle of beer over her head.

"I'm gonna do it!" Fabian threatened.

"Wait Fabian!" Nina smiled, "Guess what?"

"I get to spill the beer!" Fabian laughed.

"No! I get to stay an extra week!" she exclaimed.

"Nines that's great!" Fabian said hugging her.

"Oh my god, they're already on the nickname stage!" Alfie laughed as they broke apart.

"Alfie, shut up." Fabian said.

"I'm good." Alfie told him.

Nina's POV

"We had an idea." I yelled as me, Amber, and Patricia ran into the living room where the guys were still sitting after the game ended.

"What is your idea?" Fabian asked.

"Guys vs. Girls." Amber exclaimed.

"For what?" Mick asked.

"Football." Patricia answered.

"Sounds like fun." Fabian agreed.

"Cool." Mick said, "We go!"

We started to play the game in the park, three on three. Alfie and Patricia where in goal and me, Amber, Mick, and Fabian played the field. We didn't have offence and defense, we just kinda played.

Mick stole the ball from Amber and attempted to kick the ball to Fabian but I got it before it could reach him. I dribbled down the field until I was close enough to score. Unfortunately, Alfie didn't let the ball in the net.

"Nice try Nines!" Fabian yelled.

"Dude, don't be nice! She's the enemy!" Mick growled.

"Well, then what am I?" Amber asked.

"You're not an enemy," Mick said, "She's an enemy because she's my sister."

"God Mick, you sound like a such a child!" I shouted and the game resumed.

After a while it was Guys 2- Girls 0. I was running down the field when my foot got caught in a ditch and I fell to the ground.

"Nina!" I heard Fabian yell and he leaned down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said lifting my foot from the small ditch, "Oww, I just fell thanks Fabian."

He helped me up and smiled at me as Mick yelled, "Don't help the enemy!"

"Mick, cut it out!" Fabian yelled, "Amber's the enemy because she's my cousin!"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Mick warned.

"Don't talk about mine like that!" Fabian defended. Wait what? Are we official? Or, did he just- He's blushing.

"Did you mean that?" I asked looking toward the ground.

"Only if you'd like to be." He said.

"I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I really would Fabian."

Fabian smiled and leaned in…

"Guys!" Alfie yelled, "No kissing in football!"

Fabian rolled his eye. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "You busy tonight?"

"Depends." He smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

I kissed him passionately and said, "That's your preview."

"I'm free."

In the end it was Guys 8- Girls 1. I didn't really care.

"No, just come to my hotel!" I shouted, "Comfy clothes okay? Great! See you then!"

"Another date?" Patricia scoffed, "Have you told him yet?"

"No." I said.

"Nina, what did I say?" Patricia asked, "Get this through your American head, tell him the truth!"

"Patricia," I sighed, "I will, but what if he gets angry?"

"Then talk to Jerome." Patricia said, "Break it off with him and it's no longer a problem."

"I can't just dump him over the phone, he's my fiancé!" I shouted.

Amber's POV

"I can't just dump him over the phone, he's my fiancé!" I heard Nina yell though their door.

Okay, Fabian may be my cousin and we didn't always get along, but I care for him. And I'm not going to let some bitch come in and break his heart.

Not after last time.

**Sorta cliffy! Update coming soon, love you!  
><strong> 


	4. Carnival, Cotton Candy, and Nina Yelling

Amber's POV

"Mick! Open this door right now!" I shouted, pounding my fists against his door.

"Hold on a sec Ambs!" Mick yelled, opening the door.

"Where's Fabian?" I pointed a finger at him.

"On his date with Nina, probably."

"Did you know?" I asked, still pointing fingers, "And don't lie to me!"

"What did I do?"

I told him what I heard and he got very pale.

"Amber," he breathed, "You cannot tell Fabian. I know you're scared because of what Joy did to him, but Nina is not like that. And I'm not just saying that because she's my sister! She doesn't love Jerome. And she's planning to dump him, but she just doesn't want to do it over the phone. I promise you she won't hurt Fabian."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I took a deep breathe. "I'm gonna go speak with her."

About five minutes later I was knocking on their door.

"Hey Amber!" Nina smiled.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I promise you I have no intent on hurting him Amber!" I shouted.

"I know I spoke with Mick."

"Amber, put yourself in my situation!" Nina said, "You're in love with one person, but are promised to someone else."

I thought back to how my relationship with Mick was started. It was a similar situation. I smiled at Nina.

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be on a date right now?"

"Not until six, why?"

Fabian's POV

I walked back into my apartment, but not before Amber saw me.

"I was looking for you, where have you been?"

I held up the roses in my hand.

"How cute." she sighed, "Well, gotta go! Mick waits."

After a while I was in front of Nina's hotel and she was pulling me to an elevator, but turning and using the stairs.

"Whoa, slow down!" I laughed, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" she smiled, tickling my stomach.

"You have to stop tickling me!" I laughed, "I've never been tickled so much in my life!"

"Get used to it, Fabian." Nina smiled.

"Fine," I said, "You have to get used to it too."

I tickled her stomach, but she wouldn't laugh.

"What?" I wondered.

"I'm not ticklish on my tummy," she smiled, "Just my feet and side. Oh, and my neck. That is torture."

"Come here," I smiled, about to kiss her. Little did she know that I had a perfect position to get her neck.

She screamed so loud that I don't think I'll ever be able to hear again.

"Sorry." She said laughing, "But, that'll teach you!"

"I'm going to make you ticklish on your tummy so I never lose hearing again." I laughed.

"Try all you want, I can't be broken." She smiled as the last door came into view.

"Remind me why we didn't take the stairs." I asked.

She went very pale, "No reason."

I let it go for the time being.

Nina's POV

I am terrified of elevators. When I was 13 one stopped and the lights went out when I was inside. I was in there for hours with only the lights of the small emergency ones. I was terrified and all alone. I can't use elevators anymore.

We finally got to my surprise area and Fabian looked awestruck.

"Nines, a carnival?" he smiled.

"Yup, and I'm paying." I smiled, handing the money to the ticket dude.

"Thanks Nines." He said.

"Come on!" I said pulling him through the massive carnival.

"Alright Nines, watch this." Fabian smiled, lifting a giant hammer ready to hit the bell.

It went to the top and rang a loud chime as the man handed Fabian a giant, stuffed, monkey.

He handed the monkey to me, like the guy would in one of those rom-coms me and Patricia watch.

"Okay," I smiled, "You are seriously perfect."

"And you are seriously the most amazing girl I have ever met." He said.

"Thanks," I blushed, "That means a lot."

"You mean a lot," he smiled, "To me."

He leaned in and kissed me, for real this time. My arms wrapped around his neck and his tongue glided along my lip, begging for entrance. I granted him permission and smiled against his lips. This was our first real kiss.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel." Fabian said, breaking away, "The sun looks amazing."

I'm also afraid of heights, but for him…

"Sure," I said trembling slightly.

He put a hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the back of the carnival.

As it turned, I started to get scared. Fabian noticed.

"Nina, are you okay?" he asked.

My stomach turned and flipped in twelve different directions.

"It now too late to tell you that I'm scared of heights?" I asked.

"Nina, I'm sorry I didn't know." Fabian said wrapping his arms around me.

Only he would apologize, "It's not your fault."

"Just take your mind off it," Fabian said, "Think of the best thing that ever happened to you."

I smiled at the memory that didn't take much to remember, "When me and Mick were young we would watch movies together. We took turns picking movies and once I chose The Little Mermaid. He told me that when I found my Prince, he had to be amazing, like the Princes in the movies I picked but better. I asked him why he cared and he told me he loved me. For the first time."

"Isn't Mick lovely?" Fabian said, "That's adorable Nines. What age where you adopted?"

"Five." I sighed, "Mick was pretty welcoming. We treated each other like a normal brother and sister would."

"There," Fabian said, "You just talked to me in the air."

It was then that I noticed that we had stopped and we were the ones at the top. I got scared again and cuddled close to him.

"Take my mind off it!" I panicked, squinting my eyes as tight as I could.

He rubbed my back slowly in circles. My eyes shot open and I stared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom used to do that," I said.

"Oh," Fabian said, "Well, I understand if you don't want me-"

"No, no!" I shouted, leaning back on his chest, "It's okay."

He started to do it again and I felt completely at home and fine. I grabbed his other hand and just played with his fingers. The people at the gears started a song and I was totally relaxed.

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

I looked up at Fabian and smiled. My boyfriend was perfect. He made me feel happy and tingly when he touched me. And when he kissed me…

_**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

_**And it starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

"I really like it when you crinkle your nose like that." He smiled.

I hadn't realized I was crinkling my nose. "Do I do that often?"

"Not really. But I like it anyway."

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

I looked at Fabian who was still creating small circles, then bigger ones, and finally an up and down motion.

"What's on your mind right now?" I asked.

"You." He smiled.

_**The rain is falling on my window pane**_

_**But we are hiding in a safer place**_

_**Under covers staying dry and warm**_

_**You give me feelings that I adore**_

"When was the last time you had boyfriend Nines?" Fabian asked.

Ugh, right now I have two.

"Umm a serious boyfriend, a few months." I smiled, "You?"

"I never had a boyfriend." He laughed, as slapped his arm, "Fine. Joy. She dated me for a few months, but then she lied and cheated on me. She basically took my heart and ripped it in a million pieces then took them with her. It hurt like hell, Nina to be brokenhearted I promise. But being with you, I'm starting to get the pieces back."

_**But what am I gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way**_

_**I just mmmmm**_

"You would never lie to me, would you Nina?"

"No." that hurt me.

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tuck me in just like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

_**And it starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feeling shows**_

_**'cause you make me smile baby**_

He kissed my nose. "Good because that was the worst part."

_**Just take your time now**_

_**Holdin' me tight**_

_**Wherever wherever wherever you go**_

_**Wherever wherever wherever you go**_

_**wherever you go**_

_**I always know**_

_**'Cause you make me smile**_

_**Even just for a while **_

"Fabian I have to tell you something." I said my heart rate exceeding.

"What is it Nines?"

"I-" the wheel began to jolt and I hooked on to Fabian, "I'll tell you another time."

"Okay?"

I tried to tell him! That must count for something! Right? The ride came to a stop and I took a deep breath.

"Well," Fabian smiled, "How does it feel to have ridden your first Ferris wheel?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, "The real milestone here is that I went on my first ride with you."

"Come here," Fabian laughed, hugging her as she held the monkey.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

3rd Person POV

Soon day had turned to night and Nina had won Fabian a blow up banana.

"I can feed the monkey now." Fabian laughed, holding the banana.

"That you can," Nina smiled.

"Four days," Fabian smiled, "It's already been four days."

"Yup," Nina sighed, "Ten days 'till I leave."

"Don't think about that." Fabian gave her a serious look.

"I can't help it. In a week and a half I'll be four hours away from this place, four hours away from you."

"Exactly, you'll only be four hours away." Fabian said, "I can come see you whenever I want. You are only a car ride away."

Nin sighed, "Want some cotton candy?"

"Sure." Fabian smiled.

After getting their bundles of pink sugar, they sat at a table to enjoy them.

"Tell me something about you Nina." Fabian said, sitting across from her.

"What do you want to know?" Nina asked.

"Anything."

"Hmmm," Nina thought, "I couldn't ride a two wheeler bike until I was twelve."

Fabian laughed and Nina grabbed the inflated banana and whacked him.

"How- how," Fabian laughed, "Could y-you not ride a bike?"

"Mick pushed me off the bike when I was trying to learn and I was scared!" Nina defended.

"What made you finally learn?"

"The kids at school made fun of me." Nina admitted.

Fabian gave her a small pout and Nina whacked him again.

"How about you Mr. Perfect? Tell me something about you." Nina asked

"I was made fun of in school." Fabian said quietly.

Nina got up from her side of the table and sat next to her boyfriend.

Nina's POV

I felt terrible for him; he was so quiet and looked so upset!

"I was the know it all who always was quiet. I went to boarding school, see, everyone was stuck up. That's where I met Joy. She made me feel like I was part of the school. Not just some kid with barely any friends. She made me happy. But, I wasn't anything special to her. She dumped me faster than she could find another guy to drool over her. Actually, she found a guy before she could dump me. I caught them making out in the boys' washroom."

"How romantic." I muttered.

Fabian smiled slightly, "You really no how to brighten up anything don't you?"

"Guilty as charged." I smiled.

"I was stupid." Fabian hissed, "I should have known she didn't really like me. I'm not special."

"Don't even say that!" I yelled putting my hand on his, "You are special! I have never met anyone more amazing then you!"

I began to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a voice saying, "Rutter?"

I pulled my face away from his at first notice of the icy voice.

"Did somebody say 'Rutter'?" I asked him.

"I heard it too," he said, mystified, "Let's just-"

"Fabian is that you?" the voice continued.

Out of the darkness came a shorter girl with dark brown hair and ice cream in her hand.

"Joy?" Fabian spat.

"That's her?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Who are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm Nina, Fabian's girlfriend." I told her standing up.

Joy laughed.

"Nina let's just go." Fabian said, his eyes turning shy and afraid.

"No Fabes, stay," Joy smiled, "I have lot's to tell your _girlfriend._"

"Can I slap this bitch?" I whispered to Fabian.

"Our whole school," Joy started, "Was surprised that Fabian here didn't win the title 'least likely to get a girlfriend'."

"What the hell is your problem you bitch?" I shouted to her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said, "You have no idea what you let go! Fabian is the best boyfriend I ever had! And not to mention an amazing kisser… Anyway, you really need some mental counseling because Fabian is the best guy in a thousand miles. But, now that I think of it, you don't deserve him anyway."

I turned around, pulling Fabian by the hand.

When we got to the parking lot, I felt like throwing up.

"Did I just do that?"

"Yes you did." Fabian laughed, holding my hand.

"Oh my god," I said, "I was just so angry!"

"_You _were angry?" Fabian asked, "She hasn't done anything to you."

"But she did something to you and that is worse." I said hugging him from the side.

And with those final words, it began to pour.

**I'm baaaackkk! LOLZ! Okay, I'm gonna give you a preview for the next chappy!**

"_**I love you."**_

"_**What?"**_

**Shout out if you can tell me who said which line!**


	5. One More Week

Nina's POV

"I can't Fabian." I told him in the deep voice that was the result of the awful cold I had.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You sound sick."

"It was the rain the other night!" I explained, "I feel terrible and I look terrible."

"I'll come down to your hotel and-"

"No Fabian!" I shouted, "I'm sorry but I don't want you to see me like this! I look like Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer who fell face first into the snow."

"What?" Fabian laughed slightly.

"My whole face is pale except for my nose which is as red as a friggin' crab." I said into the phone.

"Aww Nines." Fabian sympathized.

"It's fine," I sighed, "I'm always better in a day or two anyway and it's already the second day so, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright Nines," he said, "Get some rest, it sounds like you need it."

"You are the doctor, so I'll listen to you." I said, laughing a bit, then coughing.

"Alright, see you."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock at the door. _Oh Patricia._

"Patricia, how many times are you going to forget your key before you remember to- ah!" I shut the door when I saw Fabian, "I thought I said stay away! I look awful!"

"Nina… you know I would never judge you." Fabian sighed.

"I know it's just…" I started, "Okay, I'm going to open the door slightly. When I say to come in, you come in. Okay?"

"Alright Nines." He laughed.

I opened the door just a crack and dove under my blankets.

"Okay, you can come in now!" I shouted.

I heard the door creak open and Fabian say, "Nina?"

"Under here."

"Now that's just ridiculous." He laughed, "What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding."

"I found you," Fabian said, "Will you come out now?"

I stuck my hand out of the blanket, "Happy?"

"Clever." He laughed.

"I don't want to get you sick Fabian," I told him.

"Chill Nina." Fabian said, poking my sides through the blanket. He heard me giggle and continued poking me, "Oh that's right. _Someone's _sides are ticklish. I'm just going to have to tickle them until she comes out."

"Fabian, you can poke me as much as you want," I giggled, "It's not enough to get me out."

He sighed and moved his hands, switching to my back making a large circle, a smaller one, and moving up and down.

I let out a deep breath and poked my head out, but still faced away from him so he wouldn't see me.

I felt him relax next to me as he continued to rub my back.

"Fabian?" I said.

"Yeah, Nines?" he asked.

I turned around and faced him. He titled his head and smiled, "This is what you were so worked up over?"

"I look awful!" I said.

"You look fine," Fabian assured, "The worst you look is sick."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed.

"Oh!" Fabian said jumping from the bed, "I brought you something!"

I sat up a little, "What did you do?"

He held up a small thermos, "Homemade chicken soup. Out of everything I learned in med school, my mom taught me the most helpful tip ever, the only thing to help a cold is homemade chicken soup."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Fabian, that's really sweet of you."

I pulled a spoon from the paper bag he brought it in and handed it to me.

I took one bite and… "Oh my god! Fabian this is amazing! Did you make it yourself?"

"With my mom's recipe," He smiled.

It was then that I realized that I had said that in my normal voice.

"My voice is back!" I said, "How- you- uh- wow Fabian just wow."

Fabian laughed and sat on the bed next to me again.

Best sick day ever.

The very next day I didn't look like Rudolf and felt perfectly fine. I walked through the streets of London to join Mick at his apartment for lunch with Amber and Fabian.

I walked up the stairs to the apartment and walked right in, carrying a bottle of wine with me.

"Hey Mick!" I shouted, "Wow something smells good."

"Thanks," Mick said when I found him in the kitchen, "I'm making bubble and squeak."

"Oh yes!" I said, "I can never eat it because Jerome hates it!"

"Speaking of the Git, did you break it off with him yet?" Mick asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Mick, I can't break it off with him over the phone. That's just plain mean." I told him, "But, I am as soon as I get back in a week. Then I'm going to move up here."

"You forgot something." He said, giving me a taste.

"What?" I asked.

"The part when you tell Fabian."

"That part is after moving up here." I told him.

"Is it now?" Mick joked.

"I'm going to tell him, Mick!" I said, "I promise!"

After 15 minutes Amber came, Fabian trailing close behind.

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around him, "Look, no more Rudolf!"

"Very funny," Fabian laughed, "But you looked adorable even then."

I shook my head and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Besides, if I was sick I couldn't do that could I?"

"I guess not." He smiled, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the kitchen.

"So Mick," he said holding me up, "I caught a Nina, I think we should stick her in the oven and cook her at 350. But, when we eat her I call the lips."

"Not something I wanted to know about my sister, mate." Mick laughed.

"Alright you cannibal," I said, "Can you please put me down now."

"No, you might leave." He smiled.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere." I laughed.

"Promise?" he said.

"I promise." I smiled.

He put me down said to him, "Hey Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide and he seemed breathless.

"Yes, I love you Fabian." I said.

"Nina, I love you too." He told me, "More than anything."

I squealed slightly and kissed him so passionately that I started to feel weak. Thank the holy lord his arms were around my waist.

"Whoa," Mick said, walking in.

I pulled away from him and Mick smiled as I blushed.

"Somebody needs to keep the PDA to a minimum."

"Mick," Fabian smiled, "Do I need to bring up the time when I caught you and Amber in the ba-"

"Okay!" Mick said, stopping him.

A few hours later, the four of us were on Mick's balcony with the fire pit on enjoying life. Right now life was perfect. I wrapped my blanket tighter around me and Fabian smiled down at my face on his shoulder.

"Me and Nina's parents had a fire pit," Mick said, "Once we decided to put it on when they were out and Nina burned her hand. She wasn't a very smart little girl."

"Mick, might I remind you that you pushed I me." I smiled.

"Oh yeah." Mick laughed then turned to Amber, "Amber, I love you and you know that, but now I want to take our relationship to a whole new level. Do you want to move in here with me?"

"Oh my god, Mick. Yes!" Amber shouted, kissing her boyfriend.

After a while of Amber and Mick showing some PDA of their own, Fabian brought up a new topic.

"Guess who Nina verbally destroyed at the carnival." He smiled as I widened my eyes.

"A clown!" Mick yelled as I shook my head, "Those things are creepy." Mick shuttered.

"Joy." Fabian said.

Amber spit her drink, "You did not!"

"I did." I smiled, "God, she is such a bitch!"

"I know!" Amber said, "I remember telling him that I thought he had taste."

"Yeah," Fabian said, "She screamed right to her face about her being mental."

"I love you." I smiled cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too."

Something on his watch beeped and he looked over at me.

"One week." He whispered.

"Fabian I have to tell you something." I whispered back looking at his nose.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm-" I started but Mick cut me off.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"What?" all three of us asked.

"I burned my hand!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and realized that I was exhausted.

"Guys, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go, okay?"

"Bye Nines." Mick said.

"See you soon Nina." Amber hugged me.

"Love you Fabian." I smiled, kissing him quickly and running out the door.

I couldn't help but hear the 'I love you too' he said after I was out the door.

I picked up my phone the next morning as I ate breakfast and heard the weekly alert for my horoscope go off.

_Cancer_

_Be aware, Cancer. Something horrible is lurking around the corner. Be prepared and safe and keep others at mind. Don't forget about important things, if you keep them in mind you may save yourself from a devastating tragedy._

That was kind of scary.

**Okay, sorry I didn't update yesterday but you can blame my teachers for giving me three tests!**

**Preview:**

"**Did you ever even love me at all?"**

"**Do you want me to be honest?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Then no. I didn't."**

**You know what to do. See if you can guess!**


	6. What do I mean to you?

Nina's POV

I woke up the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Shut it off!" Patricia yelled.

"Sorry!" I shouted and ran to the balcony.

It's Jerome. Ugh.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you want me to come there?" he blurted.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't need your supervision Jerome!" I shouted.

"Nina, I'm your fiancé! You should want me around!"

"Maybe I don't!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You drive me crazy!" I shouted, "And you are demanding and stubborn and when you love someone, you should be able to accept those qualities! But, I don't. It just drives me insane. Maybe I don't love you."

"Did you ever even love me?" Jerome asked, "At all?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" I said.

"Yes!"

"Then no." I told him, "I didn't."

"Nina," Jerome said, "Call me back when you have you head screwed on straight!"

Then the line went dead. I listened to the dial tone for a minute before realizing that it was really over.

I think.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down for lunch with Patricia and Amber.

"Hey Nina." They said.

"I told Jerome I didn't love him." I blurted.

They both squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my god yeah!" Patricia yelled, "This calls for celebration, waiter! Three champagnes please!"

Amber and I laughed and toasted to me and Fabian.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Patricia said, "Excuse me."

A minute later, two hands were over my eyes.

"Patricia, I'm not that stupid." I laughed.

"I guess you are." I familiar voice laughed.

"Fabian!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Patricia, I'm not that stupid," he mimicked.

"Shut up." I smiled.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear a gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you." He smiled.

"And I love you too." I replied, sipping my champagne.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." I smiled.

"I have to go meet Mick." Fabian said, "We are going to buy some… things."

"Things?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, things," Fabian stuttered, "L-lots of them."

"Oh really," I smiled, "Sounds… mysterious. Have I ever told you that I think mysterious is attractive?"

"No, I don't think so." He laughed and kissed me just a bit more passionately this time.

"Ugh, I really can't stand watching this." Amber said.

"Fine," Fabian said, "I have to go anyway!"

Fabian left, whispering that we would continue this later.

Gaining Fabian, was the best thing that ever happened to me. He made me happy and Jerome was my friend before anything and he would have to learn to accept that. My life, is my life! He can't control me and that's just what he's going to have to know.

"Hey Nines lets ready your horoscope!" Amber yelled, reading a newspaper.

"Kay, I'm a cancer."

"_Beware cancer, life is full of surprises and not all of them are good. You past is never gone and might come back to haunt you."_ Amber read, "Well that wasn't very upbeat."

"Yeah." I sighed, remembering my horoscope from this morning, "I'm gonna move up here Ambs!"

"Oh my god yay!" she squealed.

**Okay, super short chappy. I wanted to get this one up and it didn't have a lot of significance so yeah. But shout out to Athene The Wise Goddess for guessing rite.**

**And for the preview. U know the rules!**

"**What are you doing here!"**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

"**Nina, who is this?"**

**Ooooo, scary! Luv u guys**


	7. Where it All Ended

Nina's POV

"Fabian," I said as I played with his fingers on Mick's couch the very next day.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Hi."

"Very funny." He laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mick went to get it. He quickly looked through the peep hole.

"Uh, Nina?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Run." He advised, "Or hide."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Just do it." Mick said.

I got up and hid in the bathroom, for whatever reason.

_Oh no!_

Fabian's POV

Mick opened the door where a tall man with dirty blonde hair was standing.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where's who?" Mick responded.

"You know perfectly well who." The man said.

"I think you should leave." Mick told him, "You aren't welcome here."

"You should be a bit nicer considering we are going to be family." The man said.

"You will never be a part of my family, I swear to you." Mick yelled.

"Umm," I interrupted, "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes," the man said, "I'm glad one of you isn't stupid. I'm Jerome Clarke and I'm looking for Nina Martin."

Suddenly, Nina emerged from her hiding place and…

Nina's POV

I can't just hide anymore! My problems came back to bite me in the ass because I didn't tell Fabian in the first place. Time for me to face the consequences.

"What are you doing here?" I asked emerging from the bathtub.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerome asked, "And in a bathtub."

"Nina, who is this?" Fabian wondered.

"Jerome, please leave before you cause more of a problem!" I shouted.

"Why should I leave?" he asked, "I your fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" Fabian asked.

"Jerome, I thought we settled this!" I shouted.

"We didn't settle anything Nina!" Jerome yelled, "I don't know what you have been doing for the past week and a half, but all I know is that my own fiancé doesn't want me around."

"Jerome, I told you yesterday that I didn't love you anymore." I explained.

"You sounded drunk!"

"I can assure you I was not drunk." I told him.

"You know what, Nina." Jerome said, "I'm done with you."

"Good."

"This is goodbye Nina." Jerome finally said and walked out.

"Glad I finally met him." Amber mumbled.

"You knew?" Fabian said.

Oh shit.

"You all knew didn't you?" Fabian yelled.

"Fabian, I made them keep the secret!" I cried, "Please don't blame them."

"I expect you don't want to be blamed either," he said, "You expect me to let this all slide. The fact that I was cheated, again! You said you loved me, but you were engaged!"

"Fabian I-"

"Nina stop!" he shouted, "I'm done with you! You played me like a freaking violin for the past week and a half and you just used me like I was some kind of toy! I'm done letting people push me around. Because you know what, I hate you Nina Martin."

He began to walk out the door of the apartment, "Nina, this where it all ended. It stops here. The lies stop here, did you ever even love me?"

"Yes I did." I shouted, "I prom-"

"Don't you dare say I promise!" he screamed, "Because you are still lying! And I don't need this in my life anymore! Goodbye!" he slammed the door and I felt like dying.

"Fabian!" I shouted and ran out after him.

He was in an elevator. I ran as fast as I could and made it before the doors closed.

"Fabian, please just listen!" I shouted.

"No Nina," he said, "I'm done listening. You hurt me, just like Joy did. Only you made it hurt so much worse. I didn't think that was possible, but you've done it."

He stepped out of the elevator and out of the building into the pouring rain.

"Are you really ending it here?" I yelled over the thunder, "After everything we done together, after everything we've been through?"

"Yeah, I am!" he said, "You are just plain mean Nina. Mean. And I have had enough of being used and played by people like you."

"People like me?" I asked.

"Yeah people like you." He repeated, "And Joy and The Wicked Witch of the West and every other bitch on the face of the earth."

"I'm nothing like Joy!" I shouted as another roar of thunder hit.

"Really?" he asked, "Because I can't see a difference."

He walked off. And I let him, because I honestly couldn't see a difference either.

A day later I was banging on Fabian's door, yelling for him to open it.

"Would you go away!" he yelled, "I'm not above calling the cops!"

"Fine!" I yelled going into Mick's apartment.

"Won't open the door?" he asked.

"Nope." I sighed grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet and drinking it.

"You want a glass?" Mick laughed.

"This is not funny." I said.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"He wouldn't pick up." I said, "I even tried calling from a payphone! The second he heard my voice he hung up."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Me too Mick." I sighed.

"Hey," Amber said walking in, "How are you?"

"Been better." I told her and letting a small tear escape my eyes.

"Nina, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Amber hugged me.

Fabian's POV

"I thought I told you I would call the cops!" I shouted as the door was knocked on again. Why couldn't Nina just accept that she hurt me?

"I'm your cousin isn't it illegal to call the cops on your family?"

Oh Amber.

"Sorry," I said opening the door, "I thought you were… her."

"You are such a child!" she shouted, "Nina happens to feel awful about what she did and wants to make nice."

"Maybe I don't want to make nice." I said.

"You are hopeless." She sighed.

Nina's POV

"What are you going to do Nina?" Mick asked.

"I don't know Mick." I sighed, "I just- Wait! I got it!"

"Got what?" he asked.

"I need a pen and paper, now!" I shouted.

He tossed me a pen and a slip of paper and I began to write.

**Sorry for the shortness of chapters! And this is up late because I lost power and can't get on the internet.**


	8. Not Just Sorry

Nina's POV

This is the letter I wrote to Fabian.

_Dear Fabian,_

_I'm sorry. I wish it were that easy. I wish that I could look you right in the eye, say 'I'm sorry' and everything would be okay. But I can't. That won't work. If saying sorry were that simple, nobody would ever forgive anybody. _

_I was wrong to do what I did Fabian. I was wrong. Sick and wrong on so many levels. I understand why you won't open the door. I understand why you want to call the cops. I get it, trust me when I tell you I do get it._

_Why should you trust me? Really why? Honestly, because I meant everything I said to you. I meant it when I told you I wanted to see you. When I told you I didn't want our time together to end. That I loved you. I meant it all. Every word._

_I'm not asking to get back together. I'm not asking to forgive me. I'm not even asking for a second chance. I just want you to know that I'm really, truly sorry._

_People make mistakes on paper. And they just pick up and eraser and fix them. In life it doesn't work that way. I can't just erase what I did. What's done is done, it can't be helped. My mistake won't go away, but it can be mended. _

_Can you imagine? Falling in love with someone when you were engaged? All I ask of you is one thing. Put yourself in my position._

_Meet me at the café on the corner of the block. These things need to be said face to face. Please._

_Love Nina_

So that's where I am right now. On the corner of the block, at the café. I saw the lady in the front point toward my table and Fabian walk toward me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as he sat down.

"Me too." He sighed.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked.

"Just, yelling and not understanding the position you were put in." he said.

"The truth is Fabian, I don't deserve you." I smiled.

"No, Nina. It's not that. But, I think we should be friends." He said.

"Yes, it is." I sighed, "But, yes friends. After all if you love something, set it free. And if it doesn't come back to you, it was never truly yours."

We both got up and hugged. I tried to enjoy it.

After all, this was the last taste of this I would possibly ever have.

"I'm not just sorry Fabian," I said to him after we broke away, "I'm in love. With the concept of falling in love. Something pointed me in the direction away from Jerome. Something told me I wasn't in love with him. You made me feel a real love and I thank you for that, but I think you're right. We were only meant to be friends."

**Sorry for the shortness of chapters guys! But the next one will be up very very soon!**


	9. Another Engagement

Nina's POV

A party? Really? I just gave up the best thing that ever happened to me and now Mick _needs _me to go to a party. Okay, so what if it was a month ago? It doesn't matter! I barely see him and I'd like to keep the seeing each other thing to a minimum.

I moved into Mick's apartment complex. I'm a floor above him and I use the stairs. I only use the elevator when I am really tired or something. But being a floor above Mick, means I'm a floor above Fabian. But, I'm also four hours away from Jerome, the little shit.

It's his fault that Fabian and I broke up the way we did! He couldn't just stay in Liverpool? Really? Ugh, I need therapy. I'm started a rant on Jerome in my head!

I walked down the stairs to Amber and Mick's apartment and walked straight in like always.

"Hey Nines!" Mick called. Since Fabian started calling me Nines in front of people, everyone calls me Nines.

"Hey Mick," I shouted, "Is it just me and you? I thought this was a party."

"No, people are coming. But, me and Amber wanted help getting stuff together and we wanted to tell you first."

"Mick!" was shouted from the hallway, "He broke the fishbowl!"

"You Git!" Mick shouted running in as Fabian ran out.

"You dropped the fishbowl?" I laughed.

"Shut up." He groaned.

"You pig!" Amber started yelling, "You could have killed them!"

"Well good news is I didn't." Fabian mumbled.

"Ugh, why are you even here?" she asked.

"Yeah, why am I here." I mumbled, knowing it was intended toward Fabian and not me.

"Heard that!" Mick shouted from behind me.

"God, Mick you scared me!" I shoved his shoulder.

"What are big brothers for?" he laughed as I scowled, "Love you."

"Hate you." I smiled.

"Well the reason we wanted you guys here early is because we wanted you to be the first to know." Amber said.

"The first to know what?" I asked.

She held up her hand and revealed an engagement ring.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, hugging her, "It's amazing."

"Nice one man." Fabian and Mick fist pounded. Amber and looked at each other, back at them, and at each other again. We each lifted an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Amber asked, "I thought you'd jump up and down or something." **(A/N: it seemed to fit lol, if you know what it's from)**

"Guys don't jump up and down." Fabian said.

"Whatever," I sighed, "How could you not tell me?" I shouted at Mick.

"No, no, how could you not tell me?" Fabian stepped in front of me.

"He would tell me first, I'm his sister!" I shouted.

"No, I'm his best mate!" he argued.

"Well, I've known him longer!" I yelled.

"Don't make me break out the beer." He pointed a finger at me. So I did what any normal person would do.

I bit it. Hard.

"Oww!" he shouted, pulling his finger from my teeth, "She bit me!"

Amber and Mick were doubled over laughing! Amber's make-up was running from her tears and Mick was yelling, 'god, I'm gonna pee my freaking pants!'

But the look on Fabian's face was priceless. He was holding his finger and his mouth was hanging open.

"You still want to break out the beer?" I asked.

Amber fell to the ground laughing and Mick made a break for the bathroom.

Soon, the party was started and everything was going well. Mick and Amber made their big announcement and I walked right into someone.

I looked up at the unfamiliar face and smiled.

"Hey," I smiled, "I'm Nina."

"Eddie." He said, "From America. I work with Mick."

"I'm Mick's step sister." I smiled, "I'm from America too."

"Oh wow," Eddie laughed, "We have so much in common."

I smiled at my new found friend.

Fabian's POV

"Hey Mick?" I said pointing toward Nina and a tall boy with blonde hair, "Who that?"

"That's Nina, you git."

"No, you idiot, the guy with her!"

"Oh, that's Eddie." Mick said.

Eddie. Officially. Sickens. Me.

I walked over to Nina and the little jackass and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" Nina said, raising her eyebrows.

"I- I umm- Mick needs help with something. The both of us." I stuttered.

"Can he wait?" I asked, "I'm busy."

"You can wait right?" I said, pushing Nina aside slightly and turning to The Jackass.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"See?" I said.

"Just a minute." Nina smiled at The Jackass. She pulled me to a corner and said, "What the hell, Fabian?"

"What?"

"You and I know what! You can't do that to me, you don't have any control over me! I can talk to any guy I want to, so stay the hell out of my life!" she yelled

Nina walked back over to The Jackass and smiled.

Nina's POV

"Sorry," I said to Eddie, "Umm do you want to get coffee sometime?"

"That's you ex isn't it?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It seems complicated," Eddie said, "But when you get things worked out, maybe we have a shot. If you need it, Mick had my number."

And with that Eddie was gone. I could feel the anger bubbling in my core. I stomped across the room to Amber, who was talking to someone else.

"Mick!" I shouted, walking over to him, who happened to be with _him._

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "It was him!" I pointed a finger toward Fabian.

"What did he do?"

"He knows what he did!" I yelled.

"But I don't," Mick defended.

"I'll yell at you later." I pointed a finger at him.

"What did you do?" I heard Mick ask as I walked away.

Fabian's POV

"Nothing." I told him sipping my beer.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Mick said, "I've haven't seen her this pissed in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

The rest of the party was a blur. I spent the entire time fearing what Nina would do when the guests left.

But she didn't do anything. We helped cleaning up and she didn't mention it.

"So, you have fun?" she asked Amber as she put some of the plastic cups in the trash.

"Yeah, so much fun!" she smiled.

Was she trying to scare me? Or what? She was going to yell at me, I just know it.

"Well, guys." Nina smiled, "I gotta get going."

"Alright Nines," Mick said, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Night."

"Night."

"Bye Nina!" Amber hugged me, "Thank you so much for coming!"

"Bye Ni-" I started, but was cut off with a small hand coming in contact with my cheek. I stumbled back and look up just in time to hear the door close.

She slapped me? I think I prefer yelling, because that hurt like hell.

**See? I made it longer! Sorta, not my longest chap, but it got right to the point rite? Rite? RITE!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	10. He's Down

Nina's POV

I slapped him. Good, he deserved it. I'm totally over him, too. I mean seriously over him. I thought Eddie was really nice and cute and he had to go and ruin it.

That was last week. I refuse to speak to him! I do. I'm done with him.

But I thought that was bad? Huh, but was came next I wasn't expecting.

My phone rang Saturday afternoon. I picked up, even though it was _him._

"Called to apologize?" I said, "I thought I'd never hear from you."

"Nina, that's not why I'm calling."

"Well you should!"

"Nina, I-"

"Fabian just stop! If you are not going to apolo-"

"Nina!" he shouted, "Mick got into an accident!"

I shot up, "What?"

"He's in the hospital, he got into a car accident."

"I'm coming." I said.

As I arrived at the hospital and found Amber crying and Fabian pacing.

"Amber!" I shouted, running over and hugging her.

"Nina, he's hurt." She said, "They found his car and he was inside and he was passed out and it was in a tree and I'm so scared."

"I am too." I told her.

In the moment, I hugged Fabian. Because it really didn't matter what happened between us as long as Mick was alright.

"Fabian." I whispered.

"Yeah, Nina?" he asked.

"I'm scared." I continued whispering.

"I'm scared too."

The next few hours were pure horror. Pacing the room, then growing tired and sitting down. Crying and pacing some more.

"Nina?" Fabian said to me as I cried some more.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Eddie." He told me and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I slapped you," I apologized, "And bit you."

He laughed, "It hurt, but I'm okay."

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked.

"He's strong." Fabian said, "He's okay."

"But, what if he isn't?" Amber asked.

"He is," Fabian said, "I promise."

"What is that worth?" Amber asked.

"When I promise something," Fabian explained, "I don't break it."

"I love you." Amber said cuddling close to him.

Amber's POV

When Fabian and I were younger I would always tell him that I hated him. It was his fault! He stole all of my toys and used them as hostages for his dolls!

'Amber they're action figures!' he would say. But I would just yell that I hate him and he would take more of my pretty princesses! It wasn't fair. But I do, I love him. He's my only cousin and I was an only child. I didn't appreciate him, but now I do.

"Excuse me, is Mick Campbell here?" I heard from the front desk.

I saw the back of a head of a tall boy with blonde hair.

"He's still unconscious, you can wait over there." The receptionist said. The man turned around and…

Nina's POV

"Eddie?" I asked, standing up.

"Nina?" he said, walking toward me, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It's okay." I told him.

"Is there anyone here for… Mick James Campbell?" a nurse said and the four of us stood up.

"Come with me." She said, "He's fine. He just had hit his head and got knocked out."

"Oh thank the holy lord." I sighed.

We followed her into a room and found Mick in a bed, tossing a ball up and down.

"Mick," I said hugging him. I said it softly, he barely heard it.

"Hey Nines," he smiled.

"I was so scared," I told him, "If you were gone I-I didn't know what else I had to live for."

"I have a pretty good idea." I heard him mumble.

"Mick!" Amber squealed, hugging him as well, "I love you so much, are you hurt at all."

"I'm fine Ambs." He smiled as she kissed him, repeatedly.

I smiled at them and after everyone's 'hey, happy your alive speeches' we all went back to Mick's. He was allowed to leave because he was practically not hurt at all. Curse them for not telling us anything.

"So Nina." Eddie said, "How about that coffee sometime?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Totally."

"Cool." He smiled with me, "He's my number." He handed me a business card with the same logo as Mick's company.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I told him as he left.

"Okay." He said, still smiling.

As I shut the door, I turned around and squealed.

"He asked you out!" Amber yelled in the form of a statement instead of a question.

I nodded and we squealed together.

Fabian's POV

"Yay…" I sighed and cracked open a beer.

"Something wrong mate?" Mick asked, "I thought you guys agreed to be friends."

"It's not that, it's just," I started, "I don't like this guy. He doesn't seem right for her. She told me once that you told her that when she found her prince he had to be like a fairytale prince, but better. Do you really think that Eddie meets those expectations?"

"He's nice and he's a really good friend," Mick sighed, "But if I'm being honest… then no. There was only one guy she ever dated who lived up to my expectations."

"Who?"

"You."

Nina's POV

I tapped my fingers on the table at the coffee shop as Eddie grabbed our orders.

"Here you go." He said, setting mine down in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled, "So… you work with Mick."

"Yeah," he said, "It's fun being out here. My parents were pissed but who cares. I want to live my life."

"Sounds… fabulous." I told him.

"It is." He told me. "I mean, getting to do what you want and stuff."

"Yeah." I smiled, "I'm not really a risk taking kind of girl. I mainly play it safe."

"And how is that going for you?" he asked.

"Pretty well considering I have never been seriously hurt before." I laughed, "Unlike Mick."

"Any me, then. The hospital is like my second home." He laughed with me.

I guess you could say the date went well. It was my first date since Fabian. But, even though we are polar opposites, we were attracted to each other. Opposites attract right?

But there was something missing. Something wasn't there…

I just can't put my finger on it.

**Eddie's back. Poor Fabian. So I haven't done this in a few chappys so… PREVIEW!**

"**There's something missing in my life."**

"**And has this made you find it?"**

"**Uh… hey is that a new shirt?"**

**You know what to do! GUESS AWAY!**


	11. Remembering the Memories

**Just to let you know, this story is most definitely not almost over. There are about 13 more chapters! **

Nina's POV

"Amber, you look gorgeous!" I shouted as she walked out in her first choice of a wedding dress.

"I don't know it doesn't seem like 'the one'." She told me. The dress she had on has off the shoulder sleeves. It was long and had a mermaid style which made it shoot out at the bottom.

"Alright let's see the net one." I smiled.

Fabian's POV

"Dude," Mick said as we sat at a bar, "I still can't believe you almost told Nina about what went down in the bathroom."

I laughed, "What made you think of that?"

"We kind of had a repeat performance last night." Mick smiled, "Except without you."

"Nice." I laughed.

You really want to know what went down? Well…

_I walked into Mick's apartment, on the day of the big blizzard. It had been snowing all day and I was hoping we could use his fire pit. It was when I heard a girl's voice moaning that things got a bit scary._

"_Uh… Mick?" I whispered._

"_Mick…" the voice said._

_I heard a loud bang come from behind the bathroom door. Then someone slip out, but in the darkness I couldn't tell who it was. Stupidly, I walked into the bathroom. _

_It was dark in there too and I was attacked with the girl kissing me._

"_Oh, Mick, you seem taller."_

_I pried the mystery girl off me and said, "I'm not Mick who are you?"_

_The girl removed her lips from mine and said, "I'm Mick's girlfriend Amber."_

"_Amber?" I asked._

_The girl turned on a torch, saw my face, and yelled, "FABIAN RITTER WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"_

"_You kissed me, thinking I was Mick! And since when are you dating my best mate?"_

_Out of absolutely nowhere, the door opened and Amber turned off the flashlight, the door opened and someone else was kissing me._

"_MICK!" I shouted pushing him._

"_Mate, what the hell!" he yelled, "Why are you in my bathroom?"_

"_Since when are you dating my cousin?" I asked, "Ugh, I am never going to be able look either of you in the eye again! Don't either of you look before you kiss."_

"_Ummm…" were their simultaneous responses. _

_This was going to be a very long night._

"Yeah, that was an interesting night." I laughed.

"Yeah, very interesting." he smiled.

"Hey guys!" was heard from behind us.

I turned around and saw Eddie. Ugh, great.

"Hey man." Mick smiled, high fiving him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"So, how are things going with Nina then?" Mick asked.

"Well, our coffee date was about two months ago and we have done so much since then," he smiled, "I really like her. I was thinking of asking her about… being exclusive."

I spit my drink.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just, tasted funny that's all."

"Wow," Mick smiled, "Congrats man. She's a great girl."

"Yeah," Eddie said, "She really is."

Eddie's POV

_*Flashback*_

_Nina was sitting on her couch, the only light being candles. We were kinda making out._

"_We are so cliché." I smiled, "Two Americans in Britain, making out in the candlelight."_

"_But, I like it anyway." She smiled, kissing me again._

"_You do, do you?" I teased._

"_Yeah." She smiled._

_We went back to kissing fiercely in silence._

Nina's POV

"Amber, I don't know why I made out with him!" I said as she tried on some more dresses, "My life has become so confusing in the past three months."

_*Flashback*_

_I sat with Eddie on the couch after out make- out session._

"_You have to stop teasing me." I smiled, tickling his stomach._

"_Not ticklish." He told me._

"_You're not?" I asked._

"_Nope," he said, "Never have been."_

"_Huh." I sat back._

_Like is said; Polar opposites._

"I don't get you." Amber said, "You love Fabian and you are with another guy."

"I do not love Fabian!" I defended, "And Eddie is perfect."

"Mmhm," Amber smirked.

"This is really sweet of you Eddie." I smiled. He made me dinner, and we were eating by candlelight.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, "And it's really important because I wanted to ask you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he stood up and got down on one knee, "Will you Nina Martin, be my girlfriend. By accepting this, you are promising me that you will not date anybody else and we will be exclusive."

Okay… umm. Wow. It took him long enough! Fabian asked after three days!

Wait, why am I thinking of Fabian when Eddie is on one freaking knee in front of me? Well, Fabian and him are polar opposites as well. Fabian has brown hair for one thing and those eyes… he is just so sweet!

Nina stop it! Stop! Answer the damn question!

"I…" I started.

"You said what!" Patricia and Amber yelled at me at lunch the next day.

"I said yes." I smiled, "Is that bad?"

"What about Fabian?" Patricia asked. She had moved in with Alfie recently.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You are so clearly still in love with him." Amber said.

"Yeah," I smiled, "You can really tell when I was bitch slapping him."

"You what?" Patricia yelled.

She had been on vacation and missed the party.

"She bitch slapped him." Amber said as if it was no big deal, "But why are you serious with Eddie."

"Because maybe I love Eddie!" I shouted.

"Hey guys." A voice said.

"Hey Fabian!" Amber shouted putting emphasis on the 'Fabian'.

"Hey girls." Fabian smiled, sitting next to me.

"So, we were just talking about Nina and… Eddie." Amber said.

I looked at her like, 'what the hell!'

"What about Nina and Eddie?" he asked her, looking at me.

"Just, we um-" I started.

"They're exclusive now." Amber blurted.

"Oh really?" Fabian said, "After two months wow."

"Two months vs. two days." I laughed, running a hand through my hair.

"Three days, actually." He said, "What are you doing?"

"It's just," I sighed, "There's something missing in my life."

"And has this made you find it?" Fabian asked.

"Umm… hey is that a new shirt?" I asked, stalling.

"No," he said, "This is the shirt I wore at the carnival."

"The car-" I stopped. I hadn't thought about that in a while. He was smiling at me.

_"And you are seriously the most amazing girl I have ever met." Fabian said._

_"Thanks," I blushed, "That means a lot."_

_"You mean a lot," he smiled, "To me."_

_He leaned in and kissed me, for real this time. My arms wrapped around his neck and his tongue glided along my lip, begging for entrance. I granted him permission and smiled against his lips. This was our first real kiss._

"I remember." I smiled.

"I do too." He said.

We were just smiling at each other when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Nina."_

**Okay, ending it there. Sorry! But, hey see if you can guess who might be on the phone! PREVIEW!**

"**And just when I thought we were getting along!" **

"**So maybe I'm not happy with it! What can you do to stop that?"**

"**Ask you why you_." Yep, blank space. If I gave you that it would give it away! Now what fun would that be? LOVE YOU!**


	12. It's Not Just You

Nina's POV

That call last month, was nothing. It was Eddie. Asking me for dinner that night. I was just happy I stopped staring at Fabian. He was freaking staring back.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Fabian?" I said when I opened it.

"We need to talk." He blurted.

"Okay…" I said, "… Come in."

We sat on the couch and he started.

"Nina, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I don't like it that you are dating Eddie."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not right for you!" Fabian said.

"And you were?" I yelled.

"I thought so," he shrugged.

"And just when I thought we were getting along." I sighed.

"So what if I'm not happy with this? What can you do to stop that?" he asked.

"Ask you why you broke up with me." I stated a tear falling from my eye.

He took his thumb and slowly wiped it away, "Nina, I'm sorry I was way out of line. I didn't want to make you cry."

I placed my hand on his, which was still on my cheek, "I forgot how gentle you were. In every way. Your touch, your words. Well, when you're not yelling at me, that is."

He out his hand down and looked at me with those sparkling, green eyes. Slowly, making sure it was okay… he leaned in and…

We were kissing. It was gentle and when we broke away, we backed up onto my couch and he got on top of me. Kissing me with more passion, he glided his tongue along my lip. When I let him in I realized something.

"Fabian stop!" I shouted pushing him off. I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"This is what got me into this mess. I am not cheating again!" I shouted, "I love Eddie. And I'm done cheating on people. Think of how you felt! Do you wish that on anybody?"

"No," he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged him, "I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you. I'm just so confused right now."

"I understand." Fabian smiled at me, wiping another stray tear that I hadn't even noticed had fallen.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging him again. I cuddled close to his chest hoping it would hide the tears that fell from my eyes. He would just wipe them away again and the feeling of his thumb on my cheek would just send sparks through my entire body.

After a moment of silence, me still wrapped around him he asked, "Do you still love me?"

I thought about how I should answer. Should I lie? No, look where that's gotten me.

"Yes," I answered finally, "But it's not just you. I love Eddie too."

"It's okay Nina." He told me, with a slight smile, "I get it."

"Okay." I said, still in his arms.

"Hey Nines?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I still love you too." He said, and I could totally tell he was smiling.

In that moment with his strong arms around me, I so wanted to forget Eddie and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But, what had cheating done for me? It got me in this mess. But, I guess if I hadn't cheated, I never would have met Fabian.

He looked down at me, leaned in and-

_Ring, ring!_

My cell phone, broke the comfortable silence and therefore ruined the moment.

I looked questionably down at the caller I.D. and picked it up with a, well, questioning tone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nina, hi." Jerome's voice rang through.

"Jerome?" I said, "Hi."

Fabian mouthed, 'Jerome?' to me and I just shrugged.

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"When you were in London, I was seeing someone." He said, "Actually it started before you went to London."

"How long before?"

"A few months. Twelve-ish." He said.

"Who?"

"A girl named Mara Jaffray." He told me, "I told her about you and she forgave me. And we're getting married."

"Good for you, Jerome." I smiled, "I'm really happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah." I said, "Should I be angry?"

"No," he told me, "Thanks. You are invited to the wedding if you want to come."

"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled.

"Wow," he sighed, "Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Fabian eyed me, "What was that about?"

"He's getting married. To a girl he had been seeing for about a year."

"But, that was before…" he said.

"Yeah." I sighed flopping onto my couch, "I'm not happy you know."

"Why?"

"My life is a big mess right now." I admitted, "I'm still in love with you, I have a boyfriend who I love too. I think… ugh."

"Nines," Fabian said, giving me a side hug, "Thing's will get better. I promise."

"God, I hope so." I said, placing my head on his shoulder.

"You did what?" what yelled at me, by Amber and Patricia at our normal weekly lunch.

"I told him I loved him." I said, in a shy voice.

"But, you aren't back together?" Patricia asked.

"You are nuts." Amber said.

"Thanks for the help guys." I sighed.

"Look," Amber said, "I don't believe that it's possible to love to people at the same time. So you have to take some time and think about whom you really love and who you're only trying to protect from getting hurt."

"Thanks Amber." I smiled, "That really helps."

I got up from the table and walk a block down the road and dialed a number on my phone.

"Hey Nines!"

"We need to talk." I said, "And this can't wait."

**CLIFFY! Who said hey Nines? We'll find out later! Read and review! You know the drill. Lalalala. Post ur guesses. NO PREVIEW THIS CHAPPY!**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Okay, so this is going to be an authors note cuz I don't want to post an actually story and more people will click on it if they think it's a chappy. I tricked you! LOL, but this is a serious matter. We have to talk!**_

_**Well, I talk you read. So CHRISTMAS is next month and we all know that this fanfic page will be OVERFLOWING with Christmas stories. Some people will write Jara stories where they are both home for Christmas. Others will write Amfie stories where they meet up during break. What I need from you, is an opinion.**_

_**I will be writing an AU/ Future Fabina story. I will give you a preview and I want to know if you like it or not.**_

**Nina and her step brother Mick spend Christmas together every year. (IDK why I'm addicted to making Mick and Nina step-siblings lol but it works for me!) Nina comes this year, making the long trip from her apartment a floor above his. He hosts a Christmas party (except it wasn't on Christmas, it was like a week before) in which everyone must come in a mask. She meets this guy and is determined to find out who he is by Christmas. But, is she truly blind to love? She may have been looking, but was she really seeing? (stole that from a Cinderella story lol)**

**Jerome goes to his friend Mick's Christmas Party and meets a girl. He is attracted to her, but is more drawn to Mick's girlfriend Mara.**

**Fabian misses his best friends party and when he returns, meets his sister, Nina, who is looking for some she met there. He helps her try and find him, but can he help falling in love with her? What about his girlfriend?**

**Joy wants one thing for Christmas. For her boyfriend, Fabian, to dump her. **

**Amber wants Mick. But, he has a girlfriend. And she needs someone to make him jealous with…**

**Mara liked Mick, but she loves Jerome! Why can't she just break up with him? She needs to end things, but does she know how?**

**Alfie and Patricia are happy in their relationship, but is Patricia beginning to feel neglected because he hasn't popped the question?**

**Mick hosts his Christmas party and is planning to break up with Mara. But, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings because she is so in love with him. What does he do? And Nina is looking for some guy and he needs to help her find him… and Fabian likes her he could tell. What a happy time of the year…**

**What surprises does Christmas bring for these nine people? Who can help them settle their problems? And with a big blizzard on the way, will there even be Christmas at all?**

_**Okay, so that's my plan. This will be started on approximately December 1**__**st**__**. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **_

_**Oh and the next chapter of Something Must be Kept a Secret will be up soon!**_


	14. Maids and Men in an Elevator

Nina's POV

"Hey Nines!"

"We need to talk." I said, "And this can't wait."

"Okay," Eddie said, "We can meet at the café on the corner."

"Alright." I said, "Now." I hung up.

An hour later, I met him at the café and he sat across from me in silence.

"It's Fabian, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I knew it was coming." he sighed, "I mean, you guys kind of look at each other like 'let's get a room… now'."

I laughed, "I'm not going to run back to him, but I don't love you. I'm confused right now on whom I love."

"I get it." He smiled, "Besides, I was cheating on you."

"Y-you what?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "With a girl named Joy Mercer."

"Joy Mercer?"

"So thanks, Nina." He smiled, "See ya!"

You have got to be kidding me.

"He did what?" Amber and Patricia yelled at the same time.

"You guys do that often." I said, sipping my wine.

"He was seeing another girl." Patricia shook her head, "It's awful."

"You mean Jerome?" a voice said joining us.

"No, Fabian." Amber said, "You know you can't just join our conversation and think you know what we are talking about."

"Who then?"

"Eddie." I spoke for the first time, "Her name was Joy Mercer."

"Joy Mercer?" Fabian and Amber shouted at me.

"Oh great you guys too?" I sighed.

Fabian's POV

Even though Nina seemed cool and collected, I could tell this was killing her inside.

"My Joy." I whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on hers.

"Yes," she nodded, "I was going to dump him anyway. I was actually dumping him when he told me."

"Nines…" I sighed, putting an arm around her as she rested her head in my chest.

I saw Amber and Patricia look at each other and smile. I mouthed, 'not right now' to them.

"Guys, we have to tell you something." Mick said as she and Amber sat across from me and Nina.

"Amber are you pregnant?" Nina asked and I choked on my water.

Mick laughed at me as Amber said, "No Nina."

"You git." Mick laughed.

"You git." I mimicked, hitting him with my napkin.

"Okay," Mick said as we started waking each other with napkins.

"Guys," Amber and Nina said as they started to pry us from each other.

"We are in a restaurant," Nina said.

"Yeah," Mick laughed, "And our apartment is right upstairs so if we get kicked out we take the elevator."

"Or the stairs…" Nina said, looking down.

I looked at her, and shook off whatever it was.

"So," Amber said, "Getting back on topic, we wanted to tell you that you guys are the Maid of Honor and Best Man."

It was Nina's turn to choke on her water.

"Really Amber?" Nina asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled, "We're going to be sisters soon." Amber began crying.

"Aww Amber." Nina said, getting up and hugging her, slightly crying as well.

"God help me." Mick and I said together.

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Nina scolded.

"Shit!" I shouted, "I forgot my wallet!"

"And I forgot my purse," Nina realized.

"You want me to go up and grab it for you?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I'll go."

"Fine."

"Besides I don't want you in my house." She teased.

"Just walk." I pointed to the door as she giggled.

We started for the elevator and Nina went for the stairs. I pushed the button as she jiggled the handle.

"Fabian, can you open it?" she wined.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't understand why you don't just take the elevator."

I tried to open the door, "Nines, it's locked."

The elevator door opened and I eyed her.

"Fine," she wined, stepping into the elevator.

I smiled at the look on her face, but my smile faded when the power went out and the elevator stopped.

"Shit." I said as the emergency lights went on.

Nina's eyes were wide and she was saying 'no, no, no' and banging on the door.

"Let me out!" she yelled, "Now!"

"Nina," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We lost power because of the rain, they'll get us out soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough!" she shouted, turning around. That was when I saw the tears falling freely down her face.

"Come here Nines." I sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. I felt sorry for her. I had never seen her cry so hard, "Are you scared Nines?" I felt her nod.

"You don't have to be," I promised, "I'm right here."

We sat down and she remained in my arms. I began to remember something Amber read to me once. Something about what girls like. What was one of them? Uhhhh.

_When she's upset, hold her tight._

Already got that covered.

_Play with her hair._

That doesn't give me any help, I was already doing that by habit. God, I am such a loser. I have a girl in my lap and we aren't even dating. I need to get out more.

_Pick her up and tickle her._

Finally! One that might actually work!

I place my hand on her side and tickle her.

"Fabian, stop!" she laughed. Soon she was just laughing as I tickled her, she wasn't crying anymore so I figured it was a good thing. But, she reached a hand out and began to tickle my sides as well.

"Nines!" was the only thing I could get out, before I fell to the floor laughing.

"I'm not the only ticklish one." She smiled, releasing her hold on me.

_Just talk to her._

"How have you been Nines?" I asked, after controlling my laughter.

"Been better," she smiled slightly.

_Tell her jokes._

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" really Rutter? That's the best you can do?

"To get to the other side." She laughed, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows that joke."

Okay, I suck at jokes, what else is there?

_Just hold her hand._

That was a no brainer, you idiot. So I reached over and grabbed her hand. There was something there and I know she felt it too. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

_Sing to her no matter how awful you sound._

"Well are done, done meaning you bet I felt it," I sang, "I try to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. And I now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours."

She lifted her head and braced myself for the teasing to come but she kissed my cheek and said, "You really are amazing. You know that right?"

"Thanks." I said, breathlessly as she took her position on my shoulder.

_Tell her she looks beautiful._

"Hey Nines," I said, "You look beautiful."

I saw her smile, "That was random, but thanks."

_Kiss her on her forehead._

Easy enough. Except I can't reach her forehead, so I kissed her head instead.

_Slow dance with her, even if there's no music._

"Hey Nina." I said, "Do you want to dance?"

She looked up at me, "There's no music."

"So." I shrugged.

"I'd love too." She smiled.

We stood up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head in my chest.

"Nina, you make me smile." I said, positioning my hands around her waist.

"Something about you," she started, "Makes me all tingly inside. I like it."

_And when you fall in love with her… tell her._

"Nina," I started, "I-"

The lights came back on and the elevator began to go up.

"Is it working?" she asked, lifting her head, "Are we going up?"

"Yeah, Nines." I laughed at her excitement.

She hugged me so tight and giggled.

"I take it you are happy." I said.

"Yeah," she told me, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Happy."

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter, enjoying writing this story, hope you are too!**


	15. Drunken Bliss

**Okay, for the strangest reason my line breaks are no longer working. So bear with me, please! I'll try a different line break.**

Fabian's POV

"So," Mick said, flopping next to me, "Nina went back to Liverpool today."

"She what!" I yelled.

"Yup," he sighed, "For Jerome's wedding. She'll be back late tonight."

"You just gave me a heart attack!" I shouted at him.

"Why? Would you miss her?" he asked, giving me a noogie (spelling?)

"Yes!" I said, pushing him off.

"I knew it." He smiled, "You love her."

"No I don't we're just friends." I sighed.

"Yeah." Mick scoffed, "I'd love to know what went down in that elevator."

"Nothing." I shook my head, "Absolutely, nothing."

"You seem disappointed." Mick said.

"I am." I told him, "I wish I was kinder to her when we broke up six months ago."

"Dude," he said, "You were pissed. Anybody would have been. But, you can always make it up to her."

"How?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Mick's eyes narrowed.

"Hey guys!" Amber shouted from the doorway, "The rehearsal dinner is next week Fabian, did you book the restaurant like I asked?"

"Yes I did, Amber." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ambs," Mick said, "If you had to make something up to a girl, how would you do it?"

Amber looked at me, "Nina's train gets back to the station at nine tonight. You pick her up there and you will get major props."

"How did you know this was about me and Nina?" I asked.

"I know stuff, lots of stuff and unless Mick has something to tell me this is about you." She eyed Mick.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good answer." She smiled.

So here I am, at the Train Station and its five to nine. I saw a train pull up and the doors open.

Out stepped a family of three, and old lady, a young girl who was probably about 15, and Nina.

She dropped her bag and some of her stuff fell. She dropped to the floor with a huff and put her head in her hands. I ran over and put a hand on her back.

"Are you alright Nines?" I asked.

"Fabian?" she said, looking up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, little Miss. Martin." I smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "It's just been a long day."

I put her things back in her bag for her and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, Nina." I smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to my car.

I sat her in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Why did you do this?" she asked me.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"This." She told me, "Come and get me."

"I figured that you would be a little tired and upset considering you were just at a wedding for a man who was your fiancé just a little while ago."

"You are one of my best friends." She said, putting her hand on mine, "You know that?"

"I do now." I smiled.

"I'm happy with you." She said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Me too," I sighed.

We arrived at her apartment a short time later and she climbed right into bed and turned on the TV.

"Sit." She said, scooting over.

I climbed next to her and sat down. She got closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"You are like a big pillow." She said, "My pillows aren't as soft as you."

I began to wonder if she was drunk. She sure sounded drunk.

"Nina were their drinks at the wedding?" I asked her.

"Not anymore." She said, "I ate them all."

Ate? Oh god, she is going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"You ate them all, huh?" I laughed.

"No, I drank them!" she said, matter-of- factly, "What are you dumb? You can't eat drinks."

I almost peed myself, "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "People with six packs can get away with anything. And you have a six pack, so you can get away with it."

"Okay?"

"You have a really nice body," she told me, "It really turns me on."

"Oh does it now?" I smirked.

"Yeah." She explained, "And you are really good looking too. But your eyes are my favorite. They sparkle, did you know?"

"No, I didn't."

"I love pie." She told me, "Pie tastes good with beer. But only the kind you drink. The kind you spilled on me."

She began to trace my six pack with her finger.

"Stop Nines," I laughed, slightly, "That tickles."

"Do it to me then," she said, "I'm not ticklish like you are, you killjoy."

"So I'm a killjoy now?" I asked, tracing circles on her stomach.

"You were always a killjoy," she told me, "But I like you anyway."

"Only like?" I asked, hoping to get a legit answer from her.

She began laughing, "Fabian stop, you were right it tickles!"

"Who's the killjoy now?" I asked as I continued tracing circles.

"You."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I said so," she laughed.

I removed my fingers from her tummy and smiled at her. She reached up and fixed my hair, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You are so imperfect and you know it," she said, "And I love that about you. Jerome thought he was perfect, but he wasn't."

"So me being imperfect is a good thing?" I asked.

She nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you hate me Fabian?"

"What?" I asked, "Why would you ever think that?"

"Just wondering." She yawned.

"Tired Nina?"

She nodded.

I kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep and I'll come by in the morning to check on you."

She nodded and her eyelids shut.

God, Nina is so freaking amazing. Even when she's drunk out of her mind.

**Okayyyy, so last chap I forgot to say that the song he sang was 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.**


	16. When It's Only Pretend

Nina's POV

Last week was hell.

I had the worst hangover and apparently Fabian picked me up from the train station. Well, that's what he told me when he came to check on me the next morning.

Now, I'm better (thank god) and at the rehearsal dinner for Amber and Mick's wedding. Because Fabian is the Best Man and I am the Maid of Honor we have to sit next to each other. Not that I minded. I mean… oh whatever!

"So," Fabian said smirking at me.

"So what?" I asked.

"How is my six pack this evening?" he laughed.

I choked on my water, laughing. "Wow, Fabian I didn't know you were that vain."

"Well," he said, still smirking, "I figured _you _would want to comment."

"What are talking about?"

"Well, a couple of nights ago you said and I quote, _Guys with six packs can get away with anything. And you have a six pack so you can get away with it._"

"I did not!" I shouted.

"Then you said, _You have a nice body, it turns me on._" He was laughing so hard.

"I never said that!" I shouted.

"You did actually." He said, "When you were drunk."

"That doesn't count!" I said, blushing."

"But you're blushing. So you must think it's true." He smiled.

"I'm not blushing." I said.

Suddenly Mick came up behind me and asked, "Hey Nines, what are you blushing at?"

"Mick!" I shouted.

Fabian was laughing his ass off next to me. Stupid ass whole.

"You are such an ass whole!" I shouted, getting up from the table as he still laughed his ass off.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. When I was young was this how I pictured myself when I was older? Really? Was this what I wanted?

"_Nina get out of the bathroom! If we are late again because of you I swear I'll-"_

"_Mick!" I shouted from the inside of the bathroom, "Get a life!"_

"_My life will be in detention if I'm late!" He yelled back to me, "You know Mrs. Taker hates me!"_

"_And she loves me." I laughed, "You should have gotten on her good side."_

"_Ugh!" he whined, "She doesn't like anybody! Only that loser, Fabian in the grade above you! He's in like all my classes."_

"_Don't call people that you don't know losers!" I scolded, "He could be a very nice guy!"_

"_He is not!" he shouted, "He's a kiss up! He gets perfect grades and all the teacher freaking worship him!"_

"_Maybe you should be more like that!" I looked at my fifteen year old self in the mirror. I could already picture myself ten years from now. 25, in the perfect relationship, a published author. I was so excited for where her life was heading._

_Me and Mick walked to school together. When we got there some guy ran right into me._

"_Oh my god!" I shouted._

"_I'm so sorry!" the guy shouted. He was clad in a sweater vest, black shoes, neat pants, and huge glasses. But the green eyes behind those glasses, were sparkling._

"_No, no." I said, breathlessly, "Its fine."_

"_Come on Nina!" Mick said, pulling me along. I turned back around and looked back at the guy as Mick yelled, "See you later loser."_

"_Mick!" I shouted, slapping his arm. I turned around and told the boy sorry with my eyes._

"_Who was that?" I asked him._

"_The Fabian guy I told you about this morning." He told me, "What a loser right?"_

"_No." I shook my head, "His eyes were sparkling."_

"_Which one?" he laughed, "Number 1, 2, 3, or 4?"_

"_Mick, it's not nice to call people with glasses four eyes!" I shouted, "He seemed really nice."_

"_He seemed like a bigger loser than you." Mick joked._

"_Mick!" I scolded, "Enough! When did you become such a jerk!"_

_I ran ahead of him and straight to the girls washroom._

_I looked into the mirror and thought I saw Fabian's face staring back at me. His green eyes still sparkled and I wondered if I'd ever see them again. After all we were moving to Liverpool tomorrow. I would miss London. _

_Fabian's face disappeared from the mirror when I remembered that crucial fact. I would never see him again. I was moving. It was stupid to think about his eyes if I would never look into them again._

_The mirror reflected my face, ready to break down and cry. I needed to end this stupid life I was living. Not literally, like die, but like… move. I needed to be somewhere else. Mick needed to know that he didn't need to be a jerk to be cool._

_The only way I was going to get anywhere in life is if I stay calm and collected and not be mean to people._

"_Nina?" was knocked on the door. I turn my head…_

… and I'm out of my trance. I look back at the mirror and see my 25 year old self. The way I felt to be 15 again, was mesmerizing. I was nothing like what I thought I would be. I wasn't a published author, I definitely didn't have the perfect relationship.

"Nina?" was said again through the door.

"Come in."

Mick came through the door, "Are you angry with Fabian again?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong then?" he asked.

I shot forward and hugged him, "I love you so much Mick. You really are the only thing I have left. Just you and mom and dad."

"Well, mum and dad are outside. Are you going to hug them too?" he asked.

"You knew Fabian before you moved back here. Did you know?" I told him.

"No, I didn't." he looked confused, "I knew _a _Fabian. But that guy was a loser."

"No, that was him." I said, "He had those sparkling green eyes. It was him."

"No, I don't think so." Mick shook his head, "Look Nina. Think about this. When was your life at its worst?"

"Now." I sighed.

"And its best?"

"Six months ago." I told him.

"See Nines." He said to me, "You are in love with Fabian."

"So."

"So, go out there and get him." Mick smiled.

"I'm just not sure about any of this anymore." I sighed, leaving, "It's all too much!" **(A/N: What's dat from?)**

I walk back out to where I was sitting originally and smiled at Fabian.

"You've been gone awhile," he said, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Its okay." I sighed, "Did you know that you knew Mick in high school, well only for a year."

"What?"

"He thought you were a loser, but I didn't. You walked right into me in the hallway once and Mick was all like 'see you later loser.' I know it was you. Your eyes still sparkled, even behind those glasses."

"That was me." He sighed, "I left for boarding school a year after that. Just to find out it wasn't any better."

"Fabian may I speak to you for a moment?" Amber asked.

Fabian's POV

"Sure." I said, getting up and walking with Amber.

When we were out of ear shot from the rest of the group Amber yelled, "Ask her out!"

"Stay out of my life!" I shouted back.

"You are so difficult."

Nina's POV

"Nina!" my step mom yelled, hugging me as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"Hi mom." I laughed.

"I am so happy you ending things with that Jerome character. I didn't like him, but I like Fabian when's the wedding?" she asked.

"Wedding?" my dad and I yelled at the same time. I started, "We aren't dating mom."

"A mother knows." She eyed me and my dad.

"I like him," my dad said, "He's a doctor, like me."

"Daddy," I sighed, "That's not the only thing likable about him. He's smart and funny and his eyes…"

"Who are we talking about?" Mick asked.

"No one Mick." I sighed.

People can say anything they want, but one thing's for sure.

I still love Fabian Rutter.


	17. All is Revealed

Nina's POV

"Amber you look amazing!" she walked out in her stunning wedding dress, tiara on her head, and about three inches taller from her heels.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You look rather fetching in the Maid of Honor dress."

"Thank you."

"And you went with the theme asked for your speech right?" she asked.

"Yes, true love." I sighed.

Amber didn't want the speech to be about her and Mick. So she assigned a theme, true love.

"Great." She said, looking in the mirror, "This is it Nina. This is where my life begins. I-I never lived before meeting Mick and now I'm going to be with him forever."

"Amber!" I cried, hugging her.

"Getting cold feet?" a voice came from the door.

"Hardly Fabian." I smiled. God, he looked really good in his tux.

"You look… nice." I smiled at him again.

"Nina," he said breathlessly coming through the door, "You look… wow…mesmerizing."

I looked down and attempted to hide my blush as I mumbled, "Thanks."

He took one finger, placing it under my chin, he lifted my gaze from the brown eye design on the carpet to his sparkling green eyes.

"I thought we concluded that it doesn't cover your blush when you look down." He whispered.

"A girl can dream can't she?" I asked.

"That she can." He said, playing with one of the pieces of hair that was dangling elegantly from my bun.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Amber." He said turning toward his cousin, "You look…"

I tuned out after that. I placed a hand to the spot where he kissed me. My heart was telling me to go over there and kiss his lips. But… well nothing was telling me not to. My brain said, 'listen to your heart, do it.' But I didn't.

_+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8_

I link arms with Fabian as we waited out turn to go down the aisle.

"I'm gonna trip I just know it." I heard Fabian mumble.

"Nervous?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Hey," I smiled, "If you trip, I'm going down with you."

"That makes me feel so much better." He laughed.

The trip down the aisle went off without a hitch and I could help but know that this was not the last time I would walk down the aisle and see Fabian 's face smiling at me.

_+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8_

"If anyone has any reason to why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said and the room stayed quiet.

"Now," he continued, "Do you Mick James Campbell, take Amber Elizabeth Millington, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Mick smiled at Amber and slid the ring on her finger, "Even after death."

The preached smiled, "And do you Amber Elizabeth Millington, take Mick James Campbell, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Amber nodded, tears falling so fast that she couldn't answer. They only fell faster, upon Mick's answer to the preacher's question, "Even after death, I do."

"By the power vested in me by the country of England, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Mick didn't hesitate to kiss Amber. As they kissed I wiped the hundredth tear of the night and saw Fabian look at me with a smirk. I clapped at smile at him.

We linked arms again as we walked back down the aisle after Mick and Amber Campbell.

"Careful," Fabian joked, "Your make-up might smudge."

"Oh my god, did it?" I asked, in a serious tone.

He traced a hand along my face as if he was wiping a smudge away, "No you didn't smudge anything."

"Then what was that?" I asked.

He just smiled at me in response.

"What does that smile mean," I asked him in a shy tone.

"No need to be shy around me Nina." He said, "We are friends right?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"You seem tense Nina." He said as we got into one of the cabs. It was just the two of us, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" I sighed, "Nothing."

"Nines," he smiled, "What's wrong?"

"My neck has been killing me since last night." I sighed, "I didn't sleep a wink."

"Here," He said, grabbing my waist and facing my back toward him. He began to massage my neck. I felt good, until he hit a really rough spot. I wince and hiss in pain.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "That one spot… it just… I just… yeah it kind of hurt."

"You need to relax." He told me, massaging a less tense area of my neck.

"Oh do I?" I sighed, "Ouch!"

"Sorry," he told me, "You must be stressed about something."

"My life." I sighed, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, there is something missing."

"What might that be?" he asked me.

"A… feeling. I only felt it once in my life and I'm willing to spend my entire life waiting for it to come back."

"When did you feel it?" he looked at me.

I stared into his sparkling eyes, "When I had you."

He opened his mouth to speak but the car door opened and we had to step out.

"Fabian," I said, "This is Amber and Mick's wedding. I suggest we put any 'us' things aside until after it's over. Okay?"

"Fine." He nodded.

**Okay, sorta short. But the wedding is like 3 chaps so yeah…. REVIEW**


	18. I Can't Do This

Fabian's POV

"A… feeling. I only felt it once in my life and I'm willing to spend my entire life waiting for it to come back." Nina told me.

"When did you feel it?" I looked at her.

She stared at me as I awaited her answer, "When I had you."

I opened my mouth to speak but the car door opened and we had to step out.

"Fabian," she said, "This is Amber and Mick's wedding. I suggest we put any 'us' things aside until after it's over. Okay?"

"Fine." I nodded.

She stepped out of the car and I followed. We link arms and walked into the hotel where the reception was being held.

"Nina," I whispered to her, but it seemed so loud in the quiet hotel. It would be loud when the guests started arriving, "Do you want me back?"

I saw tears welling in her eyes.

Nina's POV

Am I ready for this? I want him back, I do but… I'm just too stressed right now. I just went to my fiancé's wedding a week ago. I just watched my brother get married and I feel as if I'm losing him in a way even though I love the girl he's marrying. My life is going nuts. And Fabian is standing right in front of me and… whoa is it hot in here.

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian asked, "You're sweating."

"I can't breathe." Was the last thing I said before everything went black.

Fabian's POV

I caught Nina as she passed out and went into intense doctor mode.

I carried her to the front desk where I asked for a room. Under the circumstances they agreed.

"Don't you need a doctor sir?" the receptionist asked, handing me a key.

"I am one." I smiled, running to an elevator.

"I feel tired." Nina mumbled, with her eyes closed, "This dress is tight."

"Okay Nines," I said, "I'll get you out of the dress."

The elevator stopped and a girl in her tweties and her mother walked in.

"Oh my goodness, is she okay?" the mother said.

"God I hope so." I told her.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

I looked at the girl, "Love stinks. I asked her if she wanted to get back together with me and this happened. Really lowers my self-esteem."

"Oh no." the mother said.

I nodded.

"Do you need a doctor?" she asked.

"No," I said as the elevator opened, "I am one."

Mother's POV

"Good luck!" my daughter yelled, "Where's my love?"

"You know who you love." The mother said.

"I love Fabian," she said.

"Fabian loves you too." I smiled, "He better, you are marrying him tomorrow."

Fabian's POV (the real Fabian, lol)

I put her on the bed and elevated her legs. I checked her pulse, which was fine.

The dress was tight. Shit.

She began to come to and I was glad because she would kill me if I stripped her.

"Fabian?" she said, "Where am I?"

"Nina." I said, sitting down next her, "God, I was so worried about you."

"What happened?"

"You passed out." I told her, "And that's it."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah," she said, "Did something bad happen, why did I pass out?"

"It doesn't matter," I said not wanting to stress her out, "How do you feel?"

"Okay."

I put my hand on her stomach, "Take a deep breath."

"What am I your patient now?" she laughed.

"Yes, now breathe." I smiled. She took and deep breath and I did the best I could without a stethoscope.

"You're going to be okay Nina." I told her, "But you need to rest for ten minutes, minimum. Okay? We have an hour before the rest of the guests start to arrive."

She nodded.

I lay down next to her and smiled. I began to trace circles on her tummy.

She giggled, "Fabian that tickles."

"I though you weren't ticklish on your tummy." I teased tickling her.

"What happened to resting?" she laughed and I stopped.

"You look great today." I said.

"So do you."

We lay together in complete comfort.

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE _

Mick's POV

"Did you see them?" Amber asked me.

"You look amazing." I smiled.

"Mick, not now." Amber said, "But thank you. Call Nina."

I dialed Nina's number and she answered after a few rings.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You weren't fine before." I heard Fabian mumble.

"What the hell is going on, where are you?" I asked.

I heard some fumbling on the other end and Fabian's voice came on.

"Mick, she's fine. When we got here she passed out, but she's awake now! And we are coming down."

With that he hung up.

A few minutes passed and they were both in the ballroom of the hotel where the reception was to be held.

"Nina, what happened?" I asked when they were both back down.

"I kind of passed out." She sighed.

"Yeah," Fabian laughed, "Kind of."

Nina's POV

Soon, the wedding reception started. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves.

Then, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift began to play.

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

"Nina?" Fabian said to me, "Do you want to dance?"

I nodded even though the song was exactly how I felt about him.

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**Told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away**

As we glided across the floor I saw Amber and Patricia smile.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

Those lyrics killed me. I always thought I smell the pouring rain that fell the day we broke up six months ago. It was too much!

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th**

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

"Fabian." I said.

"Yes?" he asked. The feeling of his hands on me made me forget.

"Nothing."

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

I heard my heart beating in my chest. Everything was getting quieter and our steps were getting louder.

It was as if it was just us in the room.

**I do remember**

**The swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then**

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing**

**But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions**

Why can't I take this? It should feel normal right? Maybe it's because I love him.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

But I don't at the same time.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

Fabian's POV

Nina shook her head and pulled from my grasp.

"I can't do this Fabian." She ran off to the bathroom. Leaving me completely bewildered.

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is that**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last **

What? I understand life, I understand what a period is, hell I even understand girls!

Can someone please explain Nina Martin to me?

**Okay, I might get another chap up later. It will have Nina's speech.**


	19. What's Really Gone

Nina's POV

"Nina!" Patricia yelled running into the bathroom, "Nina I know you are in here!"

"I just want to be alone." I whimpered from the first stall.

"Oh," Patricia said, "I'll leave you alone, but there is someone else here who might not."

I heard her heels click away and footsteps fill the silence.

"Nina, what just happened?" Fabian's voice came through the stall door.

"There's a sign on the door that clearly states this is a girls bathroom," I said, "And unless you have something to tell me, you are not a girl."

"Nines stop joking around!" he told me in a stern tone, "You have dragged me in a hundred different direction the past few months! You went from hating and slapping me, to being friends with me, to dating another guy, to kissing me when you were still dating that guy, to dumping that guy, to whatever complicated relationship we are in now. What has this become? You have three options here Nina and you keep switching!"

"Do you think that it's my fault that I'm confused? It's hell Fabian! What choices do I have? Please enlighten me!" I shouted.

"I'm not going to respond when you shout." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Please, tell me."

"You can hate me. You can love me. Or you can stay friends with me without awkwardness." He told me.

"I want to get back with you." I said, calmly, "But at the same time, I don't."

"So you love me," he tried to comprehend this, "But you hate me too?"

"I don't hate you." I reminded, "I'm just confused."

"Well, I'm going to go Nina." I heard him get up, "You have a speech to make in about five minutes. Knock 'em dead Nines."

After I heard the door shut, I walked out, fixed my make-up and got ready for my speech.

When I was out I heard the DJ say, "Alright, the Maid of Honor, Nina Rutter has prepared a speech."

I walked over to the DJ, confused. I grabbed my mic and said, "Umm, my name is Nina Martin."

"I know," he said, "Isn't that what I said?"

"Sorry I must have heard you wrong." I shook my head. I am officially crazy.

I cleared my throat and began to speak.

Fabian's POV

Here comes Nina's speech.

"When most of us were young, our parents or grandparents would tell us stories. Most of these stories were fairytales. They were about princesses and princes, knights in shining armor, and evil queens. But almost all of them included that special, perfect fairytale romance.

"You loved these stories because of that romance. You wanted to grow up, lose a glass slipper at a ball, and have your prince come and find you. Or you dreamed that you would have to overcome obstacles and tasks to save a damsel in distress. But most importantly, that special, perfect fairytale romance.

"But then that tragic day comes around when you are 9 or 10 years old when you're told that these stories were not real. They were only pretend. The princes, princesses, knights in shining armor and evil queens were only make believe. And so was that special, perfect fairytale romance.

"Then you are in your teens and you get your first boyfriend or girlfriend. You think you are in love and you are going to live happily ever after. You start to believe in that whole 'once upon a time' thing again. You want that fairytale romance. But then they drop the bomb. It's over. They took your heart and ripped it in two or just grabbed it a ripped it into a million pieces."

Nina was looking at me. Oh joy.

"This was where you really drop all belief in happily ever after.

"Now you are older. Out of college and high school. You are out on your own. You're grown up and know what's out there. More importantly the kind of people that are out there. But then something bright comes out of the darkness. Suddenly there is someone standing in front of you. For who knows why. Maybe they came to fix the copier or you ran right into them without thinking. All you know is, since the moment you looked into their eyes, you felt something. Something you have never felt before. But you just can't figure what it is yet.

"That feeling stays as you begin to date. Every moment you have spent together is special and everyday together is perfect. The belief in special, fairytale romance returns. But, then you have your very first fight.

"You are both screaming at the top of your lungs. Both accusing the other of something. Then you break. You wonder why couple in fairytales never fought. Oh right, because their relationships are perfect. The girl begins to cry and guy feels guilty. Both apologize and still feel something. That feeling is there.

"Remember that part of your fight where you wondered why fairytale couples didn't fight? Well, you right. It's because they are perfect. You know who else was right? Whoever told you that fairytales weren't real. Fairytales _are_ make believe and so it that special, perfect fairytale romance.

"Love isn't perfect. Love is bumpy and rough at times, but that's what makes it real, not fake. And that feeling will always be there. Even when it's tough. What is that feeling? True love."

Nina finished her speech and took a breath. It was amazing. She really showed what she thought of true love.

The end of the wedding came up and Amber shouted from the front of her limo, "I'm going to throw the bouquet now!"

All the single girls lined up, pushing and shoving each other. Nina didn't bother, but it landed in her hands anyway.

**Okay, so dat is my chap! REVIEW**


	20. The New Matchmakers

Amber's POV

One month. A whole month! That's how long Mick and I were gone for our honeymoon. But, nope. Nina and Fabian have done absolutely nothing in the bedroom! Not even a single kiss! Ugh, come on! They need a little shove…

"Why isn't Nina coming?" I asked Patricia at our weekly lunch.

"She is asleep." Patricia said popping the 'p'.

"Good," I said, "Because we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Nina and Fabian."

"Yes!" Patricia shouted, "They did nothing while you were gone!"

"I know!" I agreed, "We are going to have to play matchmaker. But don't worry, I have a plan."

Fabian's POV

"Hello?" I answered picking up my phone.

"Hey man." Mick's voice rang through.

"Hey." I said, "What's up?"

"Well, Amber wants to have a… like… little get together with just a few friends and guess what?"

"What?"

"You are one of the friends!" Mick shouted as if it was the most amazing news in the world.

"Even if you thought I was a loser in high school." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you wore glasses and sweater vests." Mick said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Well, I wear contacts now so…" I laughed.

"We can be friends!" Mick shouted, "Nina wears contacts too. But I made her start when she was young so I wouldn't have to hide my face when going out in public with her!"

"Mick I heard that!" I heard Nina yell.

"Stop eavesdropping you twit!"

"I'm not wearing contacts right now you know!" she defended.

"But now I'm old enough to handle it!" Mick said.

"You two sound like 6 year olds." I laughed.

"Nina! Fabian called me a 6 year old!" Mick whined.

"Mick, Fabian, if you can't talk to each other like civilized adults then hang up the phone!"

"Fine!" Mick yelled, "Dude just get over here."

"I'll be right over."

We hung up and I was knocking on their door two minutes later. Nina got to the door first.

"Hi." She looked down.

I looked down with her, "New floor?"

"No why?"

"Because you just said hi to it." I laughed.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Fabian."

"Hey Nina." I smiled with her. "Are you going to stare at my nose all night? Or are you going to look me in the eye? We haven't seen each other since the wedding, I think I deserve that much."

She looked at my eyes for a moment before reaching over and wrapping her arms around me.

"That's more like it." I smiled.

We walked into the apartment a minute later and Mick immediately tossed me a beer.

"Thanks mate." I said, "Have you been outside in the past 24 hours?"

"Oh my god," Nina interrupted, "I walked outside and I swear I turned to ice."

"Seems like just yesterday it was summer." I laughed.

"Summer was amazing." Nina gushed.

Hell yeah. Summer rocked this year. Sitting in my roof with Nina. Her squealing when I dropped her. God summer rocked. Well, yeah the wedding was pretty nice too.

Especially Nina's boobs in that dress.

Whoa, when did I become a perv?

Patricia's POV

"So, can we go over this plan again?" I asked Amber.

"Okay, guys like girls who are a challenge. So, we'll make sure Fabian can hear us and say…"

Amber was cut off by Fabian sitting next to us. She mouthed now to me.

"She said that?" I asked, going with the plan.

"Yup," Amber continued, "Nina said that she liked Fabian's eyes, but he could work a little on the abs."

"Excuse me?" Fabian turned around, "She said that?"

"Yup, I happen to agree." Amber smiled.

"Huh." Fabian shook his head and got up.

"Phase one complete." Amber smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "He looks kind of sad."

"Of course I'm sure." Amber narrowed her eyes, "This is how I got Mick."

Nina walked over and sat down next us, where Fabian was.

"Begin phase two." Amber whispered.

"He said that?" I asked again, following Amber's plan.

"Yup," Amber said, "Fabian said he thinks Nina is beautiful, but she can show a little more skin sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Nina turned around, "He said that?"

"Yup."

Nina shook her head and got up.

"They did the same thing." I said.

"I think it worked."

Apparently it didn't. Nina and Fabian spent the day avoiding each other.

Mick's POV

"What's up Nines?" I asked.

"What?"

"You look sad." I said, putting a hand on her back and pulling her close to me.

"I hate this couch." She whined.

"That's why your sad?" I asked.

"No." she said, "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Do you think, I'm… notsexyenough." She said the last part super-fast.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm not sexy enough." She asked.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm-" she began again but I stopped her.

"No, don't say it again, I meant what are you talking about? Since when are you worried about being sexy and well… sex in general?"

"Let's just say, I've heard I should show skin more often." Nina sighed.

"Nines, don't change." I said, "And if you need to change to be with someone, then he's not the one for you."

Nina looked as if she was thinking about what I said, but then smiled, "I love you Mickey."

"I thought I told you to not call me that, back when we were, I don't know, ten years old." I laughed.

"I just love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Ninsters." I laughed.

"Mick!"

_LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

Nina's POV

"Okay," I smiled, "I'm gonna head out."

"Same." Fabian said. Little ass whole. He wants to get back together? Take me how I am!

"Maybe I'll go to the gym." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Maybe I'll go to _Victoria's Secret _and buy some Lingerie! Maybe a bra and matching thong!" I shouted.

"The hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I argued.

He stormed out and I followed suit back to my apartment.

Mick's POV

"What did you do?" I asked Amber and Patricia.

"Well, it didn't work." I mumbled.

"What didn't work?" I asked.

"Umm," Amber said, "Boo, why don't we just…"

"Amber," I shouted, "Now is not a time for boo! What happened?"

"We kind of planted some… thoughts in Nina and Fabian's minds." Amber said, playing with her hair in a shy way.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Like, Nina thinks that Fabian should work on his abs and Nina needs to be more sexy…" Amber trailed off.

"So that's why Nina thought that!" I shouted in realization, "An I told her to shy away from any guy who didn't except her for who she is! Amber, Patricia you guys have to let them do this on their own!"

"I'm just gonna." Patricia said, walking out.

"Mick!" Amber shouted walking toward me as I walked away, "I just wanted to help!"

"Well you didn't did you?" I shouted, "You need to fix this."

_LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

Nina's POV

Amber waned to meet for lunch and when I got there _it _was there too. Oh and Mick.

"Hey Amber, Mick, and Patricia." I smiled.

_It_ (Fabianin case you didn't get my hint) rolled his eyes.

"Hey Nina." Mick said, "Amber and Patricia here have something to tell you and Fabian."

"Oh, I didn't notice _it _was here." I narrowed my eyes at _it._

"_It _has a name." Mick said.

"So?" I asked.

"Look you two," Mick said getting up and placing me in the spot next to Fabian, "You should listen to them before you," he pointed at me, "Have another hissy fit, and you," he pointed at Fabian, "Punch another innocent wall."

"How did you know I punch a wall?" Fabian asked, "I was in the safety of my own apartment!"

"I hear everything." Mick said deviously, "Now Amber, Patricia please tell them before they kill each other."

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"Shuddup." Mick said.

Amber took a deep breath, "It's not true, what we told you last night."

"What?" Fabian and I asked at the same time.

"Fabian, Nina doesn't hate your abs. In fact I heard her say she loves them." Amber said.

I spit my water, "You told him what!" I shouted.

Completely ignoring me Patricia continued, "And Nina, Fabian doesn't want you show more skin."

This time Fabian spit his beer, "You told her what!"

"Well, now you can stop being angry at each other now." Amber smiled.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked.

"They wanted you guys to get together." Mick said, "And I wasn't any part of this!"

"Yeah, us being pissed at each other would totally make that happen." Fabian yelled.

"Well I thought that guys like girl who give them a challenge and girl like guys who like sexy- ness." Amber admitted.

I swear I must have been blushing like an idiot.

This is it. I have two choices here, a) lean over and kiss Fabian like there's no tomorrow or b) do what I've been thinking of doing since the wedding.

I think I'll go with b.

**Can anyone guess what choice b is? Hope you liked, there is only three more chaps left!**


	21. What's Different Now?

Nina's POV

"Nina open the freaking door!" Mick shouted.

"You could knock you know!" I yelled, opening the door.

"Not after the text you just sent me." He said walking in, "What the hell do you mean you are moving back to Liverpool?"

"I mean that I'm moving back to Liverpool." I said at I picked up a picture frame. It was Fabian and I. I gently placed it in a box.

"We are never going to see each other." Mick pleaded, "Do you remember what it used to be like? We saw each other whenever there were holidays and birthdays or whatever. All your friends are here now. Me, Patricia, Amber… _Fabian._"

"Mick, do you really think he'd care?" I burst.

"Yeah, I do." He said, "Nina please don't go."

"I'm going Mick." I said, "That's final. I can't be here anymore! I need to start over! I'm going to move back to Liverpool and meet someone and maybe I'll be as happy as you and Amber."

"You and I both know that's not true. You will never be as happy as we are!" Mick yelled.

"Why?" I cried.

"Because you know that Fabian is your true love and if you leave you will never be happy!" he shouted.

I went silent.

"Get out Mick." I said, calmly putting my couch pillows in a box.

"What?"

"Get out." I told him, "I don't want to fight with you Mick, it would be easier if you left."

"Does he know?" Mick asked, "Answer me and I'll go."

He was referring to Fabian.

"No." I whispered, "And don't tell him until I'm gone."

"You aren't even going to say goodbye?"

"I thought you said you'd leave if I told you." I said, "Promise me, Mick that you won't tell him until I'm gone."

"Fine." He mumbled, "I didn't know you were such a freaking coward Nina."

"Get the hell out Mick!" I shouted.

"Goodbye Nina!" he shouted then slammed the door and called, "I'm gone!"

I sat on the floor and cried.

_LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

"Nina," Amber said as I was saying goodbye in the lobby of the building, "I'm going to miss you so much. Don't go."

"I'll miss you too." I told her. We, as well as Mick and Patricia, were now walking toward my car in the parking garage with a pushy cart with my boxes inside.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked as I sat something in the passenger's seat of my car, "And why does that stuffed monkey have to be seat-belted into the front seat?"

"Because he means a lot to me." I said. Yeah, it was the monkey Fabian won for me.

"Well, I still don't want you to go Nina." Amber told me.

"It's not your choice." I sighed, "It's mine. And the choice was made."

"Well, that won't stop me. Amber Campbell doesn't stop until she gets what she wants." Amber crossed her arms.

"Well neither does Nina Martin." I told her.

"No, if you did then you stay here and fight for Fabian." Amber pointed out.

"I don't want him Amber."

"Promise?" she said with a sly smile.

Suddenly an echo of Fabian's voice saying 'promise' was filling my head. It was driving me mad. It was like somebody was trying to tell me something, like what I was doing was wrong. I ignored it.

"I'll miss you Amber." I said, throwing my arms around her.

"I love you Nines." She sniffed, "I know someday you'll be my cousin-in-law. And you are already my sister."

I laughed slightly and I too cried.

"Nina, see you around." Patricia said hugging me. She was never one for heartfelt goodbyes.

"Bye Patricia."

Mick walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Mick." I said with my head down.

"I'm going to miss you so much Nina." He told me.

"I'll miss you too." I said, jumping on him, "I love you."

"I love you more Nines." Mick sniffed, hugging me just as tight.

"No you don't," I cried, "Nothing in this world means more to me than you."

"I know someone that does." He said.

"I love you, bye." I sniffed, closing the door to my Land Rover and driving away.

Mick's POV

As soon as Nina's car pulled away, I darted for the elevator.

"Mick!" Amber yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To get Fabian!" I shouted as I waited for the doors to open. When they did, Amber and Patricia joined me.

"He doesn't know she's leaving?" Amber questioned as she pressed the elevator button, "I thought he didn't come down because he was angry."

"No, she made me promise not to tell him until she was gone." I explained, "But, no she's gone and we are going to get her."

The doors opened and the three of us pounded on Fabian's door. A minute later a very groggy Fabian opened his door.

"Why are you guys banging on my door at midnight?" he asked.

"She's gone." I said, "For real this time."

"What?" Fabian yelled, suddenly awake. I nodded.

He grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator, in just pajama pants and a T- shirt.

"What's the plan?" I asked as the door closed on just me and him. Amber and Patricia decided to stay behind.

"Well, it's late. There won't be many cars on the road. We'll speed and catch up with her. I'll take it from there." Fabian explained, "Why did she leave so late anyway?"

"She didn't want you to notice her leaving. She knew you'd try and stop her. She even made me promise not to tell you until she left. So, she left and then I told you."

The elevator dinged and opened, and then we stepped out. We ran to Fabian's car and drove off.

We drove faster than either of us had ever gone, until we reached a red light. That didn't stop Fabian. He was about to pass it, when through the pouring rain I saw a white Land Rover.

"THAT'S NINA!" I shouted.

Fabian's POV

"THAT'S NINA!" Mick shouted.

I stopped, looked back, and sure enough her white Land Rover was sitting there. I could just make out her face inside.

"Stay here." I said to Mick and exited the car. It was only the two of us out on the road at the time.

I walked toward the car in the rain and saw her open the door.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Going grocery shopping?" I shouted as I stopped right in front of her.

"Go home, Fabian. That's what I'm doing." She told me.

"No, I don't think it is. You are trying to run from your problems like they are just going to disappear. Face it Nina. Even if I wasn't standing here right now, there is no doubt that I would be in Liverpool first thing tomorrow morning." I said, "You home isn't Liverpool, your home is here."

"Fabian please don't go all deep on me right now!" she yelled.

"I can go deeper," I promised, "Nina I love you. I've told you before, but never like this."

"You mean in pouring rain?" she asked.

"No, I mean… Nina I love the way your hair looks when you haven't done anything to it. The way it just hangs on your shoulders. I love the way your eyes sparkle and shine when you're happy. I love how you laugh when you truly mean it. I love how you used to tell me that I gave you butterflies and the truth is sometimes you gave me butterflies too. I love your smile. I love it when you look at me with those big blue eyes and say 'I love you.' I love it when we dance. I love how it feels when you touch me. I love you."

I saw tears begin to form in her eyes and slide down her face. Even with the rain, I knew how she looked when she was crying.

"No," I said, cupping her face in my hands, "Don't cry, please. It breaks my heart."

"I thought your heart was already broken," she cried, "I thought all the pieces where gone."

"I told you that being with you, made me begin to get the pieces back. It was true, even if we weren't together I got every piece back and my heart was whole again. It made my love for you even stronger." I explained, as I used my thumb to caress her cheek, while my hands were still cupped around her face.

She still cried. It made me want to cry too.

"Nina." I said, "Tell me right now that you don't love me. Tell me that and I will go back to London and never bother you again."

She sniffed and looked me in the eyes, "I…"

**You hate me right now don't you? Sorry I haven't updated, but I hope that this chap it worth the wait! Two more chaps left! REVIEW**


	22. How Could I Say No?

Nina's POV

"I…" I started. What do I say? Oh my god, I love the ways he's looking at me right now. It's just amazing.

"I love you." I said to him, "I love you, Fabian Rutter. And I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, so brightly that it made the rain stop. Well it may have been coincidence. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around.

He put me down and placed his forehead on mine, "Did I give you butterflies?"

"Yeah, you did." I smiled as we both leaned in. His lips were on mine again for the first time in months and it couldn't have been more perfect. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance and I let him in, smiling against his lips.

"Promise you love me?" I asked him.

He laughed slightly and said, "Promise."

"Good." I told him, kissing him again. I began to tangle my fingers in his hair, when I realized something.

He was soaked. I lifted my lips from his and saw him slightly shivering.

"Fabian, you must be freezing." I said, "Let's get home. After all, we'll be warmer under the blankets on your bed." I smiled slightly.

I saw him beam again and yell to Mick to drive back. I smiled at Mick and was surprised when Fabian picked me up bridal style.

"Hey there stranger." He smiled.

"Hi." I laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him.

He pulled away and whispered, "Let's get out of here; I'm going to get you for making me drive all the way out here."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "Kiss me to death?"

"Possibly," he shrugged walking toward the car, "But I have an alternative, you may be laughing, that's all I'm saying."

I hopped from his arms, starting the car.

"He's in my seat." Fabian smiled, pointing to the monkey.

I blushed, unbuckling the monkey and gently placing him in the back seat.

"I love the monkey." He mocked, laughing.

I shoved his shoulder, "Shut up, you won me that monkey don't forget!"

"I didn't forget." he laughed as I reached into the backseat, grabbing blankets from one of the boxes.

"Here," I said wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Thanks." He said, kissing me quickly.

"No problem." I smiled and drove back to the apartment. I parked in my regular spot and walked out, clutching Fabian's hand.

"What about your stuff?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"You'll help me get it tomorrow." I laughed.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Sure I will." He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fabian!" I shouted genuinely scared, "Please be careful!"

He put me down, "Sorry, Love."

"It's fine." I said, looking at our intertwined hands. I could almost picture an engagement ring.

"So, do you think that they are waiting for us up there?" Fabian smiled.

"No, I know they are waiting for us." I laughed.

"Nina," Fabian said, seriously, "Why did you go?"

I looked toward the ground, "I-I wanted to run from my problems, just like you said. As I it would have made a difference."

He draped an arm over my shoulders and pull me close to him, "I'm just glad you weren't about to get on an airplane."

I laughed, "I'm just glad you came."

He pressed the elevator button and I squeezed his hand.

"Oh, sorry do you-" he started, but I stopped him.

"I have you, I'm fine." I smiled as the elevator opened.

We took the elevator up and stepped out quickly. Surprisingly, we weren't greeted at the door by Mick, Amber, and Patricia. We walked into Fabian's apartment, locked the door, and he led me over to his room. He wanted to start snogging, but I insisted we change.

"Come here." I said, taking his soaked shirt off, "God, your skin is freezing."

"Nina, what about you?" he said, "You are wet too."

"You are all that matters to me," I told him, "You and Mick and Amber. I don't want you getting sick."

"But, you are all that matters to me," he argued, "What if you get sick?"

"I won't." I told him, "Now go get changed."

He grabbed some clothes from his drawer and tossed me a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thank you, Fabian!" I shouted as he closed the door to his bathroom.

I quickly stripped and replaced my wet clothes. I tied my hair in a sloppy bun and waited for him. I felt two strong arms around my waist and I felt butterflies.

"Where were we?" he whispered in my ear.

"Apparently, you were going to get me back for making you come and get me." I laughed.

"Oh right!" he smiled, lifting me up and placing me on the bed. He climbed on top off me and said, "Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime." I said to him.

He began to tickle my sides with no mercy. And when I say no mercy I mean NO MERCY.

"Stop!" I laughed.

"No."

It went on like this for a good five minutes. God, I love this man!

"Okay," he said releasing me, "I think I got you back."

"That was horrible." I panted.

He caressed my cheek and smiled at me. He began to kiss my neck. Up and down and up and down.

"Fabian," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said, kissing me.

"I love you." I said in his ear.

"I love you too." He breathed.

He continued his attack and I let out a small moan. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine and his tongue had complete dominance. But I wasn't giving up.

Okay he won, but whatever. All I know is the next morning I woke up in his arms.

As I began to wake, he did as well.

"Morning, Love." He said, tightening his arms around me.

"Morning." I smiled, "This how I want to wake up forever."

"That could be arranged." He laughed, lifting me on top of him.

I giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Maybe I should go to the office and beg for my job back." I laughed.

"I doubt they found another receptionist already." He told me.

"Well, I gotta get going." I said walking, then stopping short, "Crap, I don't have an apartment anymore." I sat on the edge of the bed, "I really screwed up."

He crawled over to me and wrapped him arms around me as I rested my head in his chest, "Hey, hey, hey, look at me." He said, I looked up at him, "You have an apartment. You are going to stay here."

"You want me to live here with you?" I asked, surprised.

"I do." He smiled.

"I do too." I smiled with him. He kissed me quickly and smiled again.

"We is your shirt?" I laughed.

"You took it off last night when we were kissing." He laughed, going under the covers and retrieving the shirt.

"Guess what?" I smiled.

"What?"

"We get to go grab the stuff out of my car." I laughed.

He grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed, burying his face in my hair.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

I kissed him and said, "Why not make it an hour?"

He laughed and I laughed and life just seemed perfect.

But it wasn't. Because love isn't perfect. But it's still totally amazing.

**Okay, just one more chapter! It's sad, I know. I truly loved this story and everyone who reviewed. You really made me continue this story. **

**Just FYI, I will not be doing a Christmas special. Im gonna do another AU/ Future Fabina story or something with a Christmas special within it. Kay, kay.**

**REVIEW**


	23. Forever

**Awww, last chapter. **_**HERE IS INFO FOR THE SEQUEL!**_** The sequel will include many different short stories of life after all the secrets ended. They will include some flashbacks and memories mentioned in this chapter and new ones. It will be something I can work on while I do my new story which will go up sometime in the next week. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**This story has meant a lot to me. All my readers and reviewers have meant a lot to me. This was my first story to ever reach over 100 reviews and my next goal is 150, so I would love it if you read my next story and helped me reach my goal. I love you guys.**

Nina's POV

_*1 Year Later*_

"Fabian?" I shouted from the front door of our apartment, "Fabian? Are you here?"

"Hey Nines," he said, coming from behind me.

"Hey," I smiled, kissing his cheek quickly.

"How was shopping with Amber? Buy anything nice?" he asked.

"Well Amber insisted a buy a nice dress for some strange reason. She said I may be needing one." I eyed him with a knowing glance.

"I told her to be discreet." He groaned throwing his head back slightly.

"You weren't very discreet either, now where you? _Buy anything nice?_" I mocked with a smile.

"Oh shut up." He said, walking to the kitchen for an apple.

"Toss me one." I said, "You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." I teased him constantly. I thought that one was pretty clever, because he's a doctor.

"You are so dead." He said, running around the island, throwing me over his shoulder, and carrying me to our bedroom. He placed me down on the bed and took his position on top of me.

"Hey there." I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I have plans with umm… Mick tomorrow night and you know how angry he gets when we cancel on him…" I teased with a smile.

"So that's a yes? Because I doubt you want to spend our 1 year anniversary with Mick." He smiled.

"I love you." I told him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." I said.

He got off me and laid down next to me, "Can you believe it's been a year since we got back together?"

"Time went fast." I said, cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I have to go to work."

"You seem upset." I sat up.

"Yeah, it's just… I have to do really risky surgery on this eleven year old girl. She is the sweetest thing ever. I hope she makes it." He explained.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, "You are an amazing doctor. She's going to make it."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He left for work and I went to hang by Mick's for a while. Somehow we got into a conversation about the events of the past year.

"Oh come on!" Mick said, "The purse incident was the worst fight you ever had!"

"No, the Jerome incident!" I argued.

"Besides that." Mick said.

Well, maybe you should know what the purse incident was…

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe I am driving all the way back to the restaurant for a freaking purse." Fabian said, very annoyed._

"_Oh relax it takes five minutes to get there." I rolled my eyes._

"_All I'm saying it that if it wasn't for the apartment keys being in there, I wouldn't be going back." He told me._

"_Oh, what?" I yelled, "Just forget about my credit cards, cell phone, and driver's license? What the hell?"_

"_Would you please shut up? Your voice right now just sounds like scratching nails on a chalkboard." He looked at me with very angry eyes._

"_When did you become such a jerk?" I asked._

"_When did you become so stupid?" he yelled._

_I sat back in my seat and stared out the window until we reached the restaurant. When we got there, Fabian waited in the car while I grabbed my purse. When I got back to the car Fabian said, "Did you forget anything else?"_

"_Just drive." I told him, staring out the window._

_When we got back to the apartment, Fabian went to ours and I went to Mick's. Amber was out of town so I figured I could stay with him._

"_Mick?" I walked in._

"_In here Nines." He said from the kitchen where he was currently eating a piece of toast._

"_Can I stay here tonight?" I asked on the verge of tears. This was the first time I would be out of the apartment._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. I told him the story and he agreed to let me sleep on his couch._

_I woke the next morning with a killer headache. That couch always gave me a headache when I sat on it for more than 2 hours._

_I needed to get to my clothes. I went into my apartment to get changed._

_Fabian was already up, eating a bowl of cereal. We both just sat there staring at each other for a moment, but then he dropped his spoon in his cereal. This small sound made me wince and yelp in pain, bringing a hand to my head. Fabian shot up from his chair and ran over to me._

"_Hey, you okay?" he asked._

"_I-I slept on Mick's couch. I have a really bad headache." I explained, avoiding his eyes._

"_Come on," he said, guiding me to the bedroom, "Come rest."_

_He gently sat me on the bed and went to the kitchen. I heard water running and a minute later he came back with a wet towel. He placed in on my head and sat down next to me._

"_Better?" he asked._

"_A little bit." I whispered._

_After a moment of silence we both said, "I'm so sorry."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for." He said, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, "I was being a jackass."_

"_I'm sorry I called you a jerk." I looked him right in the eyes._

"_I'm sorry I called you stupid." He answered._

_He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. _

"_I love you." We said together._

End Flashback

"Okay, that was pretty bad," I agreed, "But one of the most sad times ever was…" **(A/N: U guys get the hint that flashbacks are italicized right?) **

"_Fabian?" the house was silent when I walked in. Apart from the whimpering coming from the bedroom._

"_Fabian?" I said again, grabbing a baseball bat and walking quietly into our bedroom._

_When I got in there I saw a sad sight, Fabian curled up in a ball in the corner crying._

_I dropped the bat, "Fabian! What's wrong?" _

"_My dad died." He cried._

_I was shocked, I held him close to me. Whispering that everything was going to be okay. _

"_He and my mom where starting to get along again." He told me, "And know he's gone. We could have been a family again. God, I feel so… alone."_

"_You're not alone." I promised, "I'm right here and I'll always be right here. Forever."_

"That was sad." Mick sighed. "Well, Amber wanted me to tell you… we are having a baby!"

"Oh my god, congratulations!" I shouted.

"Thanks Nina." Mick said hugging me.

We hung out for a little while longer, until I had to head back. Fabian was home already and picked me up and spun me around.

"Someone's happy." I smiled.

"She made it." He told me.

"That's great!" I said, throwing my arms around him again, "Oh and look what came in the mail today."

I walked over to a box on the floor and handed him a book.

"_Something Must Be Kept a Secret _by Nina Martin." He smiled, "It looks amazing, Nines."

"Yes and it's all based on you and me." I smiled.

"I know," he smiled kissing me quickly.

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

"Okay," I said to Fabian in the car the next day, "Are we there now?"

"No." he laughed, "You sound like a 2 year old."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fabian, even though I love the way this tie looks on you I'm not living it as a blindfold." I said.

"Would you just relax?" he laughed, "We're here."

He led me out of the car, through revolving doors, into an elevator, and finally through a door.

"Where are we?" I asked, "I can smell food but it seems like we are outside."

He untied the blindfold and revealed the roof of our apartment building. Where we had our second date. It was set up with the same mattress and pillows, but also a table, lit by candlelight, set for two.

The sight made me want to cry. "You didn't." I whispered.

"But I did." He smiled, sitting me at the table.

He revealed pasta with meatballs for dinner and chocolate cream pie for dessert.

After we ate we sat on the mattress together.

"What's this?" Fabian asked lifting my bare foot.

"Oh not this again." I sighed, lying down on the mattress as he began to run his finger up and down my foot.

"Stop it," I giggled, "It tickles!"

He released my foot and came to a realization.

"When we were here the first time, it was… Jerome who called you wasn't it?"

I nodded, "But we don't have to talk about that."

"I know." He said.

He looked sad still… I tickled his tummy.

"Stop it Nines!" he laughed.

"No." I said.

He grabbed my hand and leaned over. He was about to kiss me when he said, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"You know I'm not one for making a big, gesture scene but… I umm… really want to do this right here.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and I really want to do it because I can't wait any longer."

He got up from the mattress and got down on one knee. My eyes immediately went teary and my hand flew to my mouth.

"I know that we've been through a lot Nina and you are so unpredictable and you like to joke around with me. You tickle me when I'm upset or happy. You comfort me and I comfort you. Love isn't perfect, but it's amazing." He smiled.

"What are saying?" I asked, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Like you don't already know." He laughed opening the ring box and looking at me, awaiting the answer to a question he didn't have to ask.

"Yes." I smiled, jumping into his arms, "Yes!"

I heard him laugh and looked at him. I leaned down and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I granted him entrance as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You still need to put on the ring." He smiled.

"You can do that can't you?" I laughed, wiping my tears.

He nodded slipping the ring on my finger.

I can't complain about my life anymore. I have a great friend, an amazing brother, and a man I'm completely and totally in love with. He makes me happy and tingly inside. There are no more secrets in our relationship. And even if we fight sometimes, it doesn't matter. Because we both know that we will make up. We love life together and everyone who shares it with us.

"Do want to kiss me again?" I asked him.

"You bet." He smiled kissing me again. He moved down my neck and back up again, earning a moan from me.

I loved it when he kissed my neck. It felt amazing. It was like a mixture of happiness and ticklish-ness.

I love everything about him, even if I don't know everything yet.

But, I'll have forever to find out.


End file.
